Woman Scorned
by makbee
Summary: When Draco dumps her what is Pansy to do? What the Queen of Green is supposed to do! Make him regret ever leaving her. But what happens when her plan works too well & the two start falling in love all over again? Will her pride stand in the way?
1. Keep Your Head High

Warning: this is AU

_**Warning:**__ this is AU. Forget the dark lord and all that . _

**Woman Scorned**

**CHAPTER 1: Keep Your Head High**

Yesterday Pansy was on top of the world. She had a month before she graduated her 7th year and she was already offered a job as a journalist for _Weekly Witchly. _She was also dating the very handsome Draco. Never mind that there were many who thought of him as snobbish and rude. And spoiled. And incorrigible and proud. She loved him.

But the key words there are "was dating".

Now here she was in some crumbling cellar somewhere beneath the dungeons of Hogswart crying. Not really the bawling kind of crying mind you. She had SOME pride left in her. It was more like teary-eyed sadness really. That doesn't change the fact that it was still pathetic. And emotional. She laughed at that thought.

"Fuck. I'm the emo kid", she said to no one in particular. Then she laughed some more. She stood up and brushed off the debris from her skirt. "That prick. And a week away from the 7th Year Ball, too", once again talking to herself.

Oh, sure she agreed with him that it was probably best. They had been dating since the 4th year, yeah, sure, why not date other people. But she was lying through her teeth when she told him all that. She couldn't look pathetic to the one guy that mattered to her. All along she couldn't get it past her mind that surely it was another girl. But who?

She shoved the thoughts and buried them down deep in her head. It didn't matter. He was her everything. But now, he was nothing. She had to come out of this intact, no, even better. She had to show him that she was better off without him. She had to remind the whole school that she was Pansy Parkinson, Queen of the Green.

She waited until she knew her face showed no signs that she had cried and marched out of that cellar and back up to the Slytherin common room.

When she entered, she felt it go death quiet. _Oh, great. The whole damn school knows. I bet even old Dumbledore knows. _She started towards the great sofa in front of the fireplace, where her friend Daphne was sitting. The room relapsed back into the noisy commotion that her presence had disturbed just mere seconds ago.

"Pansy, I heard!" Pansy rolled her eyes.

"OH REALLY?", Pansy replied sarcastically. "Honestly, Daph, I would have thought it old news by now". She reclined herself on the sofa and started examining her nails.

"Listen, I think it was horrible what he did to you. Utterly despicable. But you shouldn't let it get to you. You could only expect so much from Draco," said Daphne.

"Trust me Daph, I was over it the minute he and I stopped talking about it. I mean, it's not like I thought it was serious or anything. It was all for fun, and now It's time to have some new fun". Daphne eyed her suspiciously, trying to see if Pansy was bluffing. But Pansy was unreadable so Daphne finally gave up.

"So I guess that means you won't be going with him to the ball?"

"Nah, why bother? When I'm free to go with somebody new?"

"Pansy, you have a week to find a date. Who in Merlin are you going to go with? Everybody already has a partner"

Pansy looked at her for a second. "You stil going with Nott?"

"Yeah"

"Then I'll go with Blaise"

"But he already has a date"

Pansy searched the crowd until she found Blaise. "Hey Blaise, you wanna take me to the ball?" Pansy practically shouted. Blaise, who was at the other side of the room, turned towards her, stunned at first. He regained his composure, smirked (as all Slytherins do) and nodded. The whole room had tuned in to the little scenario.

"There, now I'm his date" Pansy said smugly to Daphne. But Daphne wasn't paying attention. She was focused on someone else. Pansy, noticing this, looked in the direction she was staring at. And there standing at the doorway was Draco, who had witnessed the entire event.


	2. Fire in Your Eyes

Woman Scorned

**Woman Scorned**

**CHAPTER 2: Fire in Your Eyes**

Pansy looked away as if she didn't care and started her conversation with Daphne again. She did it with such composure that Daphne actually felt as if it wasn't THE Draco Malfoy who just entered but some unimportant first year.

"So I still have the green dress that I had planned to wear when I was going with my ex, but now I want a new color scheme. I mean I should probably consult Blaise first just because he might have a color preference. I was thinking about doing a classy black . . ."

But Pansy did not get to finish because a shadow had fallen over her. She looked up to see Draco standing right beside her.

"Can I have a word, Parkinson?" he said. Pansy shrugged, but Daphne silently got up and left the sofa. He sat down and stared at her.

"Well? I haven't got all day you know"

"Parkinson, you know damn well I'm the one taking you to the ball. Or, is this some sort of revenge cause you're so hung up on me still?" he smirked. She hated that arrogant smirk.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy"

"Oh? As I recall it, you were the one who'd been fawning over me since the first year of Hogwarts" He smirked again. Damn that smirk!

"If I'm the one still hung up on you, then why is it that you still want to go to the ball with ME? I've already found a replacement. Seems to me like you still want me". She smirked right back at him.

He started laughing. "Convenience, of course! I can't waste anymore time on this damn ball when I know you had everything planned out for us already. I mean, why else? I meant it when I said I wanted to date other people. And I know you too well to think that you're already over me"

Her face flushed and her voice dropped to a whisper. "You asshole. I can't believe I actually loved you. Not for your money and not for your surname. Just because you were you. I AM over you, but I'd like to see you try and find someone better than me, if not as good"

She stood up and left. She went straight to Zabini, grabbed his arm and whisked him away.

He watched her walk out the common room. He sat in silence for a moment. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if he had wanted to see other people. It just happened to dawn on him one night before bed that he had been with Pansy for a very long time. Years. And frankly, it was a scary thought. He was not even 18 yet and there he was getting comfortable with the one girl he'd ever known. Sure, she was good at sneering, taunting and shit-talking. Heck, she always put her money where her mouth was and always had an acrid comeback to all of Granger's smarty-pants remarks. And true to her title, she commanded attention like the queen that she was.

But was that what he really wanted? How could he be so sure? He wasn't. That was the problem. But his mind wasn't wired to delve into the situation to figure it out. He was rich and of pureblood. The problem should fix itself, not require any effort on his part.

With that last thought, he got up from the sofa and signaled to Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.

"Time to choose a new date for the ball," he said to them.

* * *

Later that evening, Pansy sat pensively on her bed examining a dress magazine. She needed a new one for the ball cause she sure as heck wasn't going to use the one she had purchased before. That one was for when she was still going with Draco. She sighed deeply, still unable to make up her mind. She lied down and stared at the ceiling.

Draco wasn't at dinner but rumors had floated to where Pansy was sitting that he was caught making out with Violet Wronk in some classroom. When Pansy heard that, she rolled her eyes and played it cool. But really, it killed her inside. Already?

For once in her lifetime Pansy felt insecure. The possibility that another girl was better than her was more than her pride could endure. What was it about the girl that made Draco choose her instead of Pansy? Violet Wronk for crying out loud! She was thin as a broomstick and her eyes were set too far apart.

"Pathetic," she mumbled.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal her roommate and best friend Daphne. Or, as close to a best friend a Slytherin can have anyways.

"Um, Pans? How ya feeling?"

"Indecisive. Black or red? I can't figure out which dress I'm going to go with!" Pansy feigned, trying her hardest not to show her concern over the recent news of Draco.

Daphne walked towards her. "You are very much in denial," she told Pansy.

Pansy looked at her lazily, as if already bored with the conversation. "Oh? Who says?"

"Fine. Deny it all you want. But you should know that Draco did ask Violet to the ball."

"Congratulations to the happy couple. Though why he'd want to be seen with a hag like her hanging off his arms is beyond me," Pansy said, picking up the discarded magazine and once again flipping through the pages. Her heart was pounding fast and her temper rising. But she kept her movements calm and her demeanor cool.

Daphne wasn't buying it.

"You are SO very jealous right now! I can't believe you're trying to pull that "calm, collected and cool" act with me!" Daphne declared.

Pansy stared at her and finally gave up. "Okay! Fine! I'm a little jealous. It hasn't even been a day yet! But don't worry. I'm not here to sulk. I want to rub it in his face how much better off I am without him. I want him jealous and fawning over ME for once. I want him to regret casting me off like some old broom!" Pansy said, all in one breath.

Daphne was silent for a moment, and then sat down next to her. "Well, if that's the case, you should go with this pretty little number," Daphne said as her finger pointed to a dress in the magazine.


	3. Walking Tall

Thanks for all the lovely reviews folks!

Pansy descended the staircase in all her majesty. She wore a red satin dress that hugged her body. It gently dropped to a bell curve at the bottom and made a swishing noise as she walked. The neck line plunged down and there were eyes and hooks that fastened at the chest. She wore her hair in a simple bun with a few strays at the side. The ebony of it contrasted quite well with the scarlet she donned. Her face shone as if cast from pure marble. Blaise cocked an eyebrow as she finally alighted at the bottom of the steps. That was considered a high compliment from Blaise, who thought no woman looked nearly as half good as his mother.

"Well," he said. "Let's get this all over with shall we?"

Pansy merely nodded. He didn't look bad either. His dress robes were a clean black, trimmed with the occasional red lining. She already knew that she wasn't going to have fun. Word in the castle about Draco's hot and heavy romance with Violet was rampant. They were caught kissing here, there, everywhere. She stood at his side where Pansy had stood. She sat on his lap in the common room and laughed at all of his stupid remarks.

Pansy was even unfortunate to have run in to them making out as she turned a corner trying to get to class. That had been the worst. She had walked away as if she never saw them but she felt herself burn with anger and jealousy. Damn his happiness! But it was important that she made a good show tonight. She wouldn't let him win.

They entered the great ball room which had become nearly full. She saw blonde flash from her peripheral and turned to look. It was Draco, but Violet was nowhere in sight. His hair was slicked back and he wore the classic black and white. He looked good but Pansy would be damned before she ever admitted that to anybody. Pansy glanced away from him quick as if she had just seen something disgusting. He approached Blaise instead.

"Zabini, a bunch of us are going to have a little party in the common room after this lame ball is over. There'll be drinks more potent than this punch crap"

Despite what had went on between Pansy and Draco, Blaise was still one of Draco's acquaintances. Blaise smirked and nodded.

"Sounds more interesting than this. I'll stop by"

Just then, Violet came out of the blue. Pansy sighed inwardly with relief. The girl looked like a hot mess. She wore a lavender dress that was all taffeta and ribbons. She looked like a present that was only halfway unwrapped, with odds and ends sticking out which way.

"Draco, we have to dance to this song," she said to him. But her attention was soon distracted by Pansy and she gasped out loud. "Pansy, you look astonishing!" she gushed.

Pansy looked at her the way she would at some beggar who had asked if she could spare any change: with contempt.

"I know," she told Violet acridly. "Blaise, let's dance"

And they did. Almost all night. And when Blaise claimed to be tired, she grabbed the nearest guy willing to dance with her. There was no shortage. She put her best effort into smiling, laughing, and pretending to have a damn good time. Towards the end of the ball, Daphne grabbed her and took her aside.

"Pans, Draco has been looking your way the whole night"

"Really?" Pansy sounded somewhat amused.

"Um, Yeah. Half the guys in this room are checking you out as well. You seem to be quite popular. Then again, since you're no longer with Draco, they must not be scared to look at you anymore"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm? Oh. Didn't you know? When you were together, Draco threatened a lot of guys to not even look your way or else"

Pansy smiled genuinely. She never knew that. It almost made her forget how much she hated him at the moment. Almost.

"Anyways, are you going to hit up that party in the common room later? Nott wants us to go"

"Pass. I've accomplished what I needed to tonight. Now I just want to go to bed and rest my feet"

"Alright then. I'm going to find my date and actually see if he's willing to dance the last song. See ya"

Pansy watched Daphne go in search of Nott amongst the crowd. So. Draco had been looking at her huh. Good. She hoped with all her might that he was jealous. At least, slightly. She spotted her own date laughing with a group that included Draco. Ugh. She wanted to tell Blaise that she was ready to leave now. But she didn't want to be near Draco at all. Then a thought struck her and she strutted towards them.

"Blaise. I'm tired"

Blaise turned. "Sure. We can leave now then"

"Actually, I'll take myself back. I'm a big girl. And I know you still want to stick around until the big after party" She leaned in and gave him a soft, quick kiss on his lips. "But thank you for taking me. I had fun"

She didn't even look back. She knew Draco saw. She walked out of there with pride.


	4. Perspective

**I thank all of you for such great reviews! **

There was a trace of a light wind that made its presence known by sifting through Pansy's hair. The sun was out and green had pervaded the school grounds to announce the arrival of spring. But Pansy could have cared less. She sat on a stone bench underneath a willow tree, thinking. She was frustrated, and mad. And also empty. No matter how hard she put on her act, she still could not stop thinking about her ex-boyfriend Draco. He seemed so happy whereas she was still moping over their break-up. Of course she did all her moping in private. Can't chance anyone catching how weak she was.

There was movement to her right and when she turned, she saw Millicent Bulstrode now sitting next to her. Bulstrode was to Pansy what Crabbe and Goyle were to Draco. She was Pansy's henchman. But Pansy also thought it was something more. There was a loyalty that was present in Millicent since they first met in their first year. It was not a friendship per say, but Pansy believed that loyalty bound them. In a house full of deceitful backstabbers, loyalty like Bulstrode's was much appreciated.

"Haven't seen you around," commented Pansy, still staring off at the picturesque landscape.

"Hm. M'cat died," gruffed Bulstrode. Good ol' Bulstrode wasn't much for words. Pansy liked that about her.

"Ah". Pansy didn't need to say anymore. She understood. Bulstrode loved that cat. At times Pansy thought the animal was Bulstrode's only other acquaintance.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Draco dumped you". It wasn't even a question.

"Old news. Next you're gonna tell me that he and Violet have been fooling around the whole castle"

"You're doing it all wrong"

"What?"

"Your whole act. Should just focus on making yourself happy"

Pansy didn't deny it. There was no need. There were no lies between the two.

"I'll be happy when he's miserable"

Bulstrode shook her head. "Your best revenge is being happy. He'll see it and wonder what's up. Two birds with one stone, you see?"

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. Was Bulstrode getting all wise and philosophical on her? Damn, this year was just full of surprises.

"You'll get over it by being happy and at the same time, he'll notice how happy you are without him. Then he'll probably start paying more attention to you and then the regret leaving you"

Pansy contemplated for a while. "Where the heck did you learn all this?"

Bulstrode shrugged her shoulders. "Just observation"

"I don't know what makes me happy anymore. Draco was what made me happy"

"Hm. You used to read and write a lot. Haven't seen you do that in a while"

"Got caught up being Draco's girlfriend. Didn't have time"

"Now you do"

"Yeah"

Bulstrode seemed like she wanted to say something, but was struggling. Finally, "It's just something new. This thing with Violet. Not better, but new. But everything is exciting in the beginning. Then it becomes old and dull"

"Maybe that's how he felt about us. I got old and dull"

"Maybe. Or maybe he needs time to realize what fits, to realize all the wrong ones so he can finally see the right one"

Pansy didn't respond. She took it all in. They sat there, together, for quite some time.

The following day, Pansy did what Millicent suggested. She got through her classes, but she genuinely struck up conversations with Daphne and Nott. She flirted with Blaise and she actually smiled when Millicent confessed that she had a date with Goyle. She walked the halls teasing and goading Gryffindors, including Potter and his crew. Once, she walked by Draco and Violet but hadn't even noticed because she was too busy laughing with Daphne about one of Granger's weak insults.

She got halfway through the week and although she still felt pain at the loss of Draco, especially before she fell asleep, she found that the days had become much more bearable.

It was late when Pansy finished studying for exams. She was alone in the common room. A small fire was quietly blazing and she was curled up on the big sofa with a book. It was a history on dark arts, something she had been meaning to finish for years but was slowly forgotten when she had lost herself in being Draco's girlfriend.

"Ha. Dorotea you old crone," Pansy mumbled to herself, completely lost in the pages.

Suddenly, her book was snatched right out of her hands. She shot daggers at the culprit. It was Draco. And he was smirking.

"Indulging yourself when we've got exams soon, Parkinson?" he said as he flipped through his newly acquired trophy.

Pansy got up. "Give it back, Malfoy," she said, controlling her temper.

He held it up out of her reach. She didn't fall for it. She just stood there and asked again.

When he made no attempt to return it to her, she turned her back on him and started to leave. She wouldn't play his games.

"Fine. Keep it"

"Parkinson, here" She turned around and he tossed it to her. She caught it and returned to the sofa to continue where she left off. She noticed however that Draco sat down in the arm chair opposite her. She tried to ignore him but she felt him staring at her. She glanced up and met his eyes.

"Is there something you wanted?"

He stared at her for a while longer before he spoke. "Do you hate me, Parkinson?"

She rolled her eyes. "What a stupid question. What does it matter?"

"Because it does"

Infuriating! She couldn't wait to graduate and never ever have to see him again.

"I would say that I hate you but that would mean I still had feelings for you. So I won't say that. It's more like I don't give a damn about you". That last part was a lie. He was her first love, how could she still not care?

When he spoke again, he sounded exhausted, like before when they used to argue over and over about the same trifle things. "How can you hate me for doing what I feel?"

She closed her book. She didn't want to talk anymore but she had things to say.

"I don't. You said you wanted to date other people and that was fine. But honestly, ONE DAY after we broke up you already had someone? I mean, you didn't even stop to think about how I would feel about that. It never once occurred to you that it might hurt me, and to at least keep your new exploits discreet and to yourself! It was a slap to my face because it told me that whatever we may have had was so easy to forget in the arms of another girl. And if you had really loved me, that wouldn't have been the case". She took a deep breathe. There was more she wanted to say but she didn't want to break down, not in front of him anyways. She got up and started to leave. He tried to grab her arm but she pushed him away.

"Parkinson . . ."

"DON'T. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear anything from you because they'll be lies. I just want to move on with my life. Without you anywhere in it".

She was ascending the stairs when she felt tears streak down her face. She didn't care though since Draco couldn't see them.


	5. Give Him Hell

**Once, again. Thank you for all those who have reviewed! I hope you all like this next chapter. I personally found it hilarious. **

Pansy was walking to class as if on a mission. The reason? Draco Malfoy was following her.

"Parkinson, really, we have to talk," Draco said, but more of a command than a request.

"I think I told you everything I wanted to tell you last night. Now please, be gone," she huffed and waved her hand as if dismissing a house elf.

All throughout the hallway people glanced in their direction.

"Yeah, but you didn't let me get to say what I wanted to say," he responded, desperately trying to keep up with her in the crowd.

"Tough. I gotta get to class or else I'll be late"

"We have that class together! Wait up"

"Well, you're walking too slow. I don't wanna miss anything important," she shot back.

"To WIZARD ART OF THE 12th CENTURY?!" he cried incredulously. "We used to skip that class all the time! You remember. We used to go make out in the –"

Bloody hell. Pansy definitely didn't wanna hear him finish that sentence. No stroll through memory lane thanks. Without warning, she started running and ducking through the throng of students.

It took Draco a few seconds to realize what she was doing. He started chasing after her, but she already got her head start. Plus, she was a smaller frame so it was easier for her to slip through the crowd.

Pansy continued by making a sharp left and then going up the stairway two steps at a time. It was less crowded now so she sprinted even faster until she burst through the classroom. She found Daphne and sat down next to her, trying to catch her breathe. Daphne merely looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask. I'll explain later," she told Daphne.

Draco arrived seconds later, but he was too late to corner Pansy. Class had already started. He threw her an annoyed look, but she merely shrugged her shoulders. She mouthed out the words 'too bad' in his direction and that caused him to furrow his eyebrows together as if he was really mad.

Time felt like it stood still in that class, as usual. Pansy started doodling on her parchment. It started out as a pot or kettle of some sort. Then, grinning wickedly, she drew a fire underneath it and Draco inside. Suddenly, Daphne elbowed her. Pansy looked up and Daphne slipped her a note. Pansy opened it up cautiously.

It was from Draco. She didn't even need to read it to figure that out. The handwriting said it all. He always did have good penmanship. She sighed and scanned it.

'We should talk. Blah Blah Blah. Meet me right outside after class. Blah Blah Blah'

Pansy rolled her eyes. AS IF. What crackpot story was he gonna feed her? She wondered how he would explain it all. Dumping her, then moving on to Violet. He would probably make up some sort of excuse in order to expunge himself of any fault. That sounded like Draco. Nothing was ever his fault. People just misunderstood his words and actions, or so he always said.

She nudged Daphne.

"Hey, will you take my stuff back to the common room after this class?" Pansy whispered.

"Why? What's up?"

"There's something I gotta do. Please? Do me this favor and I'll owe you"

"You still owe me for the last two favors," Daphne complained, in a small voice.

"Just do it!" Pansy hissed, but still in a whisper.

"Fine," Daphne said, giving up.

Pansy nodded her thanks and then raised her hand. The old coot they knew as the professor glanced at her.

"Bathroom," was all Pansy said before he nodded.

Pansy got up and started walking to the door. Draco watched her with a suspicious look. She stuck her tongue out at him. She waved her hand at him as if to say 'bye'.

His eyes widened as if he realized what she was about to do.

Not good, Pansy thought. She made haste and walked out the classroom. She had barely gone a few steps when she heard the classroom door open again. She looked back and saw Draco exiting.

"Oh bloody hell," she said. He saw her and started in her direction.

"Parkinson –" Too late, because once again Pansy was running. He ran after her. But this time there was no ducking or weaving. The halls were empty, and he was gaining on her.

Pansy looked back and realized he was closing in on her. She ran faster, and descended stairways so quick she thought she would surely fall. But she didn't so she kept running.

"Parkinson, stop!"

She ignored the request. "Get the hell away from me Malfoy," she shouted back.

They were now going through another hallway, but it had come alive from other students who had just left classes. Pansy didn't even bother weaving. She just barreled through the crowd, pushing and shoving. At one point she ran smack dab into Weasley.

"Move it!" she commanded.

"What is your problem!?" he demanded.

"I need to get through," she yelled. But he didn't budge. He leaned over to some fellow Gryffindor. "Blimey, I think I just felt her up," he said, referring to their collision. Pansy had slipped around him but heard the comment. She turned on her heels, and punched him in the face.

There was silence.

"Not on your life, Weasley!" Everyone had turned to stare at her. And a mere ten steps away in front of her was Draco. They made awkward eye contact for a few seconds. Then she turned again. And ran.

"Damn it Parkinson! Stop running!" he called to her.

"Stop chasing me!"

They exited the castle and were now outside in the grassy sloping landscape. He pushed his legs harder, and took a running lunge. He tackled Pansy from behind. They tumbled and rolled and finally lay still.

"Finally," he muttered in between gasps of air. He looked for her and found her crawling away. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her back to him.

"Draco you ass! You're getting grass stains all over my uniform!"

"Just sit still will you?" But just in case she wouldn't comply, he grabbed her wrist and gripped it tight.

They sat there for a few minutes, just panting. He turned to her and smirked. "All those years you spent tagging along after me, who knew in the end I'd be the one chasing after you," he said.

"I was an idiot back then," she retorted. She struggled with his grip. "You're holding me too tight," she complained.

"What? And risk running through the whole castle after you again? Tsk."

Silence again.

"This had better damn well be important," she said, sighing as she finally resolved to listen to him.


	6. Cold Inside and Out

**Yikes. Sorry so late guys. Still! I got the next chapter! So enjoy and let me know how you like (or don't like it). **

**----------------------------------------------**

"A-hmm" He cleared his throat awkwardly. Pansy stared at him. Was he fidgeting? And sweating? For the love of Morgana! Draco Malfoy actually didn't know what to say for once. That in turn left Pansy speechless. It also made her want to laugh out loud.

"Well you wanted to say something?" She pressed.

Still he said nothing. He had a thoughtful expression on his face.

She sighed in agitation. "If you chased and tackled me down so I could sit here and listen to you breathe then I'm leaving. You've wasted too much of my time already"

He shot her a look that screamed annoyance. She glared at him right back.

"I think you should be more mature about this Parkinson"

"Excuse me? What in Salazar's name are you referring to!"

"This whole break-up thing. I mean, flirting and practically throwing yourself at Blaise! It's really pathetic. Not to mention, you should have realized that I was eventually going to date another girl. Then you throw a temper tantrum and say how hurt you are. We're adults now Pansy"

Pansy was shocked. Her mouth twitched with anger. She felt her blood boil and she instantly reached out and slapped him on the cheek.

"You really are a self-centered arse, you know that! I mean, I really shouldn't have expected so much as a little understanding from you. I know you Malfoy. A little too well. You're trying to blame my own pain on me because your pride won't ever allow you to see how wrong you and your actions are.

And I didn't even throw myself at Blaise! It was one kiss! And IF I flirt with a guy, it's because I want to! Not because I'm harboring hopes of you seeing it and making you jealous! Get over yourself. I know I am"

She tried to slap him again, but he caught her wrist. He gave her a devilish smirk, pulled her closer and kissed her hard. Pansy withdrew as if a snake had just bitten her. She quickly drew her hand away from his grasp. She leaned in close so that her face was a few inches away from his.

"I hate you," she said in a low voice.

With that Pansy drew herself up, cast one last glance of spite his way, and stomped off.

Draco remained sitting, the side of his face still stinging. He gingerly touched it and let out a hiss. That didn't go as well as planned. He had imagined the scenario running more smoothly in his mind.

He would tell Pansy to act like an adult about it, she would see how wrong she was and they'd be ok again. Instead, the situation did a full turn, going the exact opposite way.

Her words echoed in his mind. Yeah maybe he was a little self-centered, but it definitely wasn't his fault that she was miserable or hurt. Right? But why did he care to even try to make things better between them? If it was anyone else he wouldn't have cared. He didn't give a rat's ass if everyone in the whole damn school hated him. But it mattered to him that Pansy hated him. He couldn't explain that.

He lied down and stared up at the sky.

And that kiss came out of nowhere. He didn't know what came over him. He had suddenly felt the need to kiss her and he did so instinctively. It sent a familiar tingle down the back of his neck. It was something he had never felt with Violet.

Not that Violet was anything special. The girl was about as exciting as his father's lectures. Or a doorknob. But she was attractive. And eager to please.

"Bloody hell, this is annoying," he mumbled to himself.

He plucked at the grass, sending the blades to be carried with the wind. His thoughts drifted back to Pansy.

"That girl is one big headache. At least she'll be out of my life in a few weeks"

Or was that a bad thing? Could he see his life without her in it? No, not really. But the thought of just being friends wasn't really that great either. He'd have to watch her kiss other guys and hold their hand and pretend that he was okay with that.

He shook his head as if the act would clear his thoughts. He was uneasy having these thoughts about Pansy because it meant that he might harbor actual feelings for her. And he didn't even know what these feelings were!

"You really ought to be able to pay someone to sort out these things for you," he mumbled.

He heard a sound from behind that caused him to turn around. It was Violet.

"Draco! I've been looking all over for you. There was all this commotion about people saying you chased down Pansy"

She looked accusingly at him. He turned around and acted as if she didn't even say anything.

"Cause you know, it wouldn't seem right if you were chasing down your ex-girlfriend when you've got a new one," she explained.

My, this one certainly is bright, he thought sarcastically. She sat down next to him and tried to cuddle. It sent goosebumps down his spine. Not the good kind. More like the sickening kind he got when he saw puppies or rainbows. The disgusting kind.

He untangled her arms from around his waist.

"Frankly my dear, you are getting too attached. I mean this was all for fun. There wasn't much in this for me but a good romp. You however, seem to think of it increasingly as something more as the days go by," he said matter-of-factly.

She seemed shocked. Not a good sign, Draco thought.

He tried it again. "There is no way we could ever have anything substantial in this so called relationship of ours. I mean, you are something of a bore. Nothing about you speaks classy. You seem timid and dense at times. You really couldn't have pictured me and you together for longer than maybe two weeks tops, could you?"

"You are a horrible person Draco Malfoy!" She slapped him on the same cheek that had been on the receiving end of Pansy's hand earlier.

This just isn't my day with women, he thought grimly. His face was stinging unbearably. Salazar, if only etiquette didn't restrain him from striking a girl!

Tears were coming out of her eyes. "You are so selfish! And rude and un-caring!"

"I'm a slytherin," he replied stoically.

"So am I! But I'm still also a human being! A person with some feelings you bastard! But you, you really don't care about anyone" She laughed bitterly to herself. "Now I see why Pansy ran from you"

"You shut your mouth," he flashed.

"Ah, so maybe you do care about someone. Well, do her a favor and stay out of her life. You'll just end up ruining it"

He grabbed her arm and squeezed it. "You have no idea what you're talking about," he spat.

He saw fear in her eyes, but it subsided momentarily.

She wiped at her tears. "But I do. You're heartless and you'll end up alone. You're also an idiot if you think Pansy still thinks highly of you after the way you discarded her feelings following your break-up"

He shoved her and let go of her arm at the same time.

"Get away from me," he commanded. She didn't seem to move at first but then finally got up and walked away.

What did that brainless idiot know? Still, some part of him felt as if what she had said rang true.

"Out of the cauldron and into the fire"


	7. Take a Bow

**This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. Mostly because I have this grand scheme of how this story should develop and thus requires me to put more into the chapters. Hope y'all don't mind. Once again, thank you for all the love and reviews! Past and future ones. Hehehe. I write this story for you, my devoted readers!! (and because I like Pansy and Draco. lol). Anywhoo, on with the show!**

To say that Pansy was mad would have been an understatement. No, she was livid. Furious, even! That heartless monster, Pansy thought. That selfish, conniving, cold-hearted bastard! With his annoying arrogance, uncaring demeanor, devilishly good looks-

"Okay, where did that last one come from?" she murmured to herself. She shook her head. "There really must be a fine line between love and hate," she mused.

She pushed a first year Hufflepuff, who was in her way, out of spite. And also because she thought she saw the girl give her a weird look. Gotta stop talking to myself out loud, she thought.

She was late for her next class. She didn't care. She didn't plan on going anyways. Instead she meandered around the castle just thinking. So she lied. She didn't hate Draco. And no, she wasn't over him. But damn it! She wasn't going to look like a love-sick sap waiting for him to come back to her like some forlorn lover. That was more like a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin. She had some pride for crying out loud!

She walked aimlessly into the common room and found Daphne seated comfortably on a love seat.

"Pans! I got your stuff right here," she said, pointing to Pansy's bag.

"Thanks, Daph. So I'm guessing you skipped class too?" Pansy made her way over to the sofa facing the fireplace and elegantly seated herself.

"We're graduating in a few weeks. I'm not going to waste anymore time with the incompetent professors of this school," Daphne huffed and flipped her hair.

"Agreed"

"So?" Daphne eyed her in a meaningful way.

"So what?" The meaning was lost on Pansy.

Daphne clicked her tongue. "Don't hold out on me. Rumors and gossip are flying out of control all over the school. Draco chased you down? Did you know Violet was seen crying her eyes out in the lavatory? Weasley has a blackeye! What happened!"

Violet's tirade made Pansy dizzy. "One at a time Daphne! Yes, Draco chased me down. But only to tell me I needed to be more "mature" about our breakup. Whatever that means. I clocked Weasley in the face because he thought he felt me up when I ran into him. Whatever happened with Violet is news to me," Pansy explained.

"Hunh. Daisy told me that she overheard Violet's friends talking about how Draco dumped her."

"Well that didn't take too long did it?" Pansy started examining her nails. It was her trademark "I don't give a damn" act.

"I thought you'd sound more pleased with the news. It certainly is surprising" Daphne said.

Pansy started absent mindedly playing with a silver ring on her middle finger. She caught herself. Damn! She didn't even realize she still wore the stupid thing. She had worn it everyday since Draco had given it to her. She practically forgot she even had it. She took it off her finger and held it up to her eye-level, peering at Daphne through the ring. She smiled. She closed her eyes and threw the ring over her shoulder as hard as she could.

"It's Draco bloody Malfoy. He probably got tired of her, found someone new and is already feeling her up in some broom closet," Pansy said. She knew she sounded bitter.

"Or he could be standing in the doorway listening to you cows babble about him," said a familiar voice.

Daphne was startled. But Pansy didn't even bother opening her eyes. Instead, she let out a long sigh.

"I think you're becoming a tad bit too obsessive to be following me around everywhere, Malfoy," she said.

He placed his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to the sofa. He pointed at Daphne and then the doorway. She immediately got up.

"Catch ya later, Pans"

"Yeah, yeah," Pansy replied, waving her hand half-heartedly. She got up and came face to face with Draco.

"What? What is it? For crying out loud Draco, this is getting real old. You find me, talk to me, and I tell you how much I hate you. It's so routine I don't even know why you bother! What do you want?" she cried incredulously.

"You"

"I—wait, what?"

"Not like what you think. I don't want you to hate me"

She scoffed. "Easier said than done"

"No. But you are. ." He started shifting uncomfortably. "You are a friend. The only one I consider to be my friend. Not a lackey, or some girl I can fool around with in an empty classroom, although we've done that before" He winked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Draco—"

"Just listen. I'm not good at this mushy mumbo jumbo. It gives me chills and makes me want to vomit. But I have to tell you. You're the only one I can talk to, the only one who doesn't follow my orders or obeys my every command. Instead you harp and rave and fight me. You make my life . . . interesting, to say the least"

"Somebody has to put you in your place from time to time," she retorted.

"And who would that be if you aren't in my life?" He crossed his arms. "The point is, I can't not have you in my life"

"What does that mean exactly? You're confusing me"

"I told you I'm not good with this. It means I want us to be like when we were together, but not be together"

She looked at him, still confused. He sighed and uncrossed his arms. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want us to be like how we were, just no relationship stuff like kissing. Although if you wanted to throw in the kissing I wouldn't object," he said as he placed his hand on her bare thigh and started traveling up.

She swatted his hand. Hard. "Dammit Draco! I haven't even said yes or no and you're trying to pull your moves on me" She said it in a playful way because it was Draco. Even if she tried to, she knew she couldn't erase him out of her life. They had something. And she couldn't define it just in terms of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. She couldn't really define it, just that it was something deep. And it meant a lot to her. She understood then what he meant.

"I believe the term you're looking for Malfoy, is "friends". You want us to be friends. Although I must admit, it is kind of sickening saying it out loud," Pansy said, frowning.

"We can label ourselves as acquaintances instead. That sounds less Gryffindorkish"

"This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for what you did, you know"

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm a Malfoy"

"Well then, what a great way to start our so-called friendship," she said sarcastically.

"You might not forgive me for what I did, but you don't hate me," he said simply. He ran his fingers through her hair.

He was right. She knew it. She had known it for some time. She had loved him for who he was, still loved him. It would be contradictory for her to say that she hated him for being himself. No, she could never hate him. She just couldn't let him hurt her like that ever again.

But could she really do that to herself? If she allowed him to be her 'friend', she would seem like a doormat. His doormat. Let him break your heart, make a fool out of you and then welcome him with open arms? NO!

Despite her prestigious position in Slytherin, everyone always thought that she bent over backwards and out of her way to please Draco. Which wasn't even true. Salazar knew they argued a lot behind closed doors. They were both stubborn. But when it came down to important things, like sticking up for each other when sickening Gryffindors were trying their hardest to insult them, she stood proudly by his side. When the entire school despised your house, you had to make your stand together.

She couldn't hate him, but she wanted to make him regret hurting her. Her pride wouldn't accept anything less. And she realized that he just presented her with a perfect opportunity to do so. While being his "friend", she figured she could constantly flirt with him, tease him a little, get him jealous. Make him want her back. She would make certain he missed her as his girlfriend. And when he did come crawling back to her, she would refuse him. She would make a fool out of him! And he would never have to know that she planned it to be so. Merlin it was perfect! She was a Slytherin for a reason after all.

A slow smile crept up on Pansy's face.

"Fine. I accept your offer Malfoy"

"How could you not" It was a statement, accompanied by his smirk.

She was still trying to work out the details of her plan, when he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he started dragging her with him.

"It'll be lunch soon. I'm starving and I'll be cursed if I have to put up with one more dull conversation with Crabbe and Goyle," he replied.

"What, no intellectual thoughts spouting from those two geniuses?" she joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Pans, you know you're the only one I can stand to actually listen to, much less have a conversation with," he said in an offhanded way.

They entered the banquet hall and proceeded to their table. Lunch had just started and people were still milling in from their last classes. Daphne was with Nott, next to Crabbe and Goyle. She was talking to Nott, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Draco and Pansy walking towards the table. Nott looked at her strangely before turning to see what she was looking at. When Pansy and Draco finally got there, he looked at Draco questioningly but Draco either didn't notice or just downright ignored him.

Draco waited until Pansy was seated before settling down next to her. Pansy felt an uncomfortable silence set in but Draco didn't seem to pay any heed to it and just helped himself to some sandwiches. She felt like their whole table was staring at them. Nosy bastards, she thought.

Nott finally spoke up. "So, back to this again are we, mate?"

"No, we're just okay now," Pansy replied, a little too quickly for Draco's liking. He gave her a funny look but she just brushed it off. "Gotta stick together to lead this house of miscreants, isn't that right Malfoy?"

"A useless lot indeed if we weren't around," Draco agreed.

"I imagine it makes prefect duty easier," Daphne commented, although she threw Pansy a suspicious look.

Pansy just smiled sweetly at her. Then someone caught her attention. From her peripheral, Pansy spotted Blaise, who had just walked in through the great double doors and was now approaching the table. Perfect, she thought. She nudged Draco on his side.

"Scoot over Malfoy. Blaise! Come sit over here," she said, patting the empty seat on her left. She tried to sound indifferent, to make it seem as if it was no big deal that she wanted him to sit next to her. Pansy did not want to seem obvious in what she was doing. The last thing she needed was for Draco to figure out her scheming.

She winked at Blaise as he seated himself, even though she knew Draco wouldn't have seen it, just because she felt extra flirty. And because she knew Daphne and Nott would notice and talk about it later. Count on Slytherins to gossip about anyone and anything, because they loved to hear the sound of their own voice.

She paid Blaise no more attention the minute he sat down however. She didn't want to overdo it. She had to play it just right. She focused instead on her food and Daphne who started babbling about how she was going to visit France as soon as she graduated.

The conversation quickly became a bore and she turned to Draco, who she found was staring at her, looking slightly irritated.

"Something wrong, Draco?" Pansy asked, pretending to sound genuinely concerned. She used his first name on purpose. She should win an award for this for sure.

She made a long exaggerated sigh. "Oh, alright fine! I'll grab another sandwich. But you really have to stop insisting I eat more. I don't want to end up looking like a cow a few years down!"

She knew that wasn't why he was irritated. She just wanted to make it seem like asking Blaise to sit next to her was no big deal; like she'd already forgotten that she even did that. She had to play this slow, build it up gradually and let the jealousy fester. Pansy was giddy on the inside. Oh ho ho! Definitely a best actress award of some sort. Wait, scratch that. More like, best devious plan award. Did that even exist? Bah, she'd make it up and then award it to herself.

She grabbed a sandwich and bit it in front of his face. "There, happy?"

She watched Draco as his face turned into a look of confusion, but then he seemed to regain control of himself. She knew he wasn't about to admit that he was . . . what exactly? A little jealous? She was willing to bet he'd kiss Goyle first before admitting to that right now.

"Hn. The way you eat, you'd more likely end up looking like a broomstick. Eat some more," he said as placed an apple on her plate.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very charming," he said. He then quickly reached out and brushed her left cheek. "For crying out loud Pansy, eat more slowly. You've got crumbs all over your face"

"Thanks, babe. But I can't. I've got to get back to the common room to finish my reading for advanced potions"

It was a reaction. It came out of her mouth automatically as she was reaching for her apple. She froze. She did not just call him that. What was that again about best actress? Damn it! Not even one day into her great master plan and here she was screwing it all up! She got comfortable and old habits die hard. _Mental note: don't let guard down around Malfoy._

She found Daphne and Nott staring at her. She didn't have to look at Draco because she could FEEL him staring at her, smirking. Blaise seemed to be the only one who didn't care or didn't catch her slip up. He kept his bored-out-of-my-mind expression about as he picked at his plate.

She cleared her throat and smiled a fake smile. Act calmly, she thought. Pretend it didn't even happen. "Anyways, I gotta get going," she said as she stuffed the apple in her bag. She took her time. Rushing out of there meant admitting she actually said it.

"I actually want to beat snooty Granger for the top grade. I mean, if there's one class I should excel in, it should at least be the class our head of house is teaching. Don't want to embarrass our house or Snape"

She gathered up her bag, ignoring the looks. Suddenly, Blaise got up.

"I'll join you. I've had about enough of this so-called food," and with that he tossed his sandwich on his plate and followed her. Half-way to the doors he slung his arm around her shoulders.

He leaned over to her. "Plus, I think I'd rather prefer your company than theirs," he slyly whispered to her.

Pansy actually, genuinely blushed. Then she laughed for her audience, who she knew was still watching her and Blaise as they exited the hall.


	8. Thin Line

**Here it is, my lovely reviewers! Once again, I thank you for reading & reviewing my little story. I really do appreciate it! Also, thanks to those who subscribe to it or have faved it! I'm so flattered! I am sad to say that there won't be any updates for two to three months because I will be leaving the country to travel abroad over the summer. BUT I will update as soon as I can when I get back. I WILL finish this story. **

**Also, I noticed I didn't put the standard disclaimer in previous chapters, but here it is: indentifiable HP characters do not belong to me, nor am I making a profit off of this. SO, let's get back to the story!**

Pansy Parkinson strode through the hallways with a sneer on her face. Classes had ended and she was headed for the Slytherin common room. Her two bulky bodyguards, Millicent and Eunice, were on either side of her. Her gaggle of Slytherin girls trailed behind, all wearing similar expressions. They often traversed in such a fashion to intimidate all the other students. To say that their house didn't exactly have the smartest or wittiest students wasn't too far off the mark. Pansy was willing to admit that more than a few were slower than molasses. But what they lacked in intelligence, they more than made up for with their cunning. Or brute force, as in the case of Millicent and Eunice. Regardless, numbers increased the sense of trepidation and intimidation, so Pansy routinely stalked the halls with her entourage.

"I'll kind of miss these stupid hallways," piped Sally-Anne. Pansy looked over her shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"Are you serious? I can't wait 'til I can finally never step foot in this place again," said a stony faced girl who Pansy recognized as Aurelia.

"You might have to send your kids here though," remarked Daphne.

"Who's talking about kids?" Pansy asked.

"Oh come off it, Pans. Surely you've gotten like a ton of marriage proposals over the past year."

Pansy ignored the comment. _Try one, and from a third cousin in Naples no less,_ thought Pansy. She always thought she'd get one from the Malfoys. But then again, that was when she was still with Draco. She thought it would have stayed like that. Stupid, stupid her.

Leave it to pure-blood families to stick to the tradition of marriage contracts. Slytherins, past and present, to be more specific. Not that it was as bad as it sounded. A young wizard's family would send a marriage proposal to a young witch's family. Both families had to approve of the choice of course. Ultimately, the young lady would reject or accept. There just had to be the formality of getting both families involved in the process.

The one bad disadvantage? If you only had one offer, you obviously couldn't refuse. Beggars couldn't very well be choosers could they?

"Any offers, Daphne?" Pansy recognized Aurelia's voice.

"Probably not as much as you," Daphne replied grudgingly.

"True. Mother's owl even indicated that I might have just recently received one from the Malfoys," she said archly. "Although she has yet to confirm it by mailing the contract."

Pansy stiffened, but not too much so as to attract anyone's attention. Except of course, Bulstrode, who immediately threw her a cautionary glance.

That announcement got the other girls talking excitedly. Pansy knew they were probably waiting for a reaction from her.

Aurelia Nova was considered to be a Slytherin beauty, with her porcelain skin, elite demeanor, elegant stature, delicate limbs, and her cold, piercing eyes. Oh, and not to mention the most important thing: a pure blood line dating back to almost ten generations. Pure. Including distant cousins and relatives.

Pansy thought about her reply carefully. She didn't want to seem like she was jealous. She may as well have handed over her position as Queen Bee. She didn't want to seem weak either.

"That is quite an accomplishment, Nova," Pansy said, with no trace of envy in her voice. "No doubt your parents are proud. _There now, _Pansy thought, _not too bad._

"I would assume so," said Aurelia with indifference. "Although I'm sure the Malfoys only sent it because you had already turned down their offer."

Her reply caught Pansy slightly by surprise. It took her a moment to realize why Aurelia didn't say some snide remark about one upping her. _You cunning slag,_ thought Pansy. _I had forgotten that your father works under mine. _Pansy smirked. It really was tough work being a Slytherin. You had to kiss the behind of your father's boss' daughter, apparently. There were masks upon masks and snakes always hiding in the grass. Fortunately, Slytherins almost always stood united when it mattered. Because when it's you against the rest of the school, there isn't much choice.

Pansy shrugged her shoulders in response to Aurelia's comment. _Better to keep them guessing,_ she thought.

"Perhaps 'cause you fancy Blaise, eh Pans?" Daphne quipped.

Pansy mentally kicked herself. _Of course they'd already be talking about that._

Pansy sniffed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Greengrass."

"Aw come on. A lot of us saw you leave the dining hall with Zabini. One can only speculate where you two went off and what you ended up doing," added Sally-Anne.

"Don't assume anything, you stupid git. We were in the common room talking about our future jobs."

It was the truth. Although she was leaving out the part where they kissed. It was brief. Pansy pulled away the minute she felt it wasn't right. She just wasn't attracted to Zabini in that way. She did like all the attention he gave her though. Thank Salazar Zabini didn't take it hard. At all. In fact, he seemed not to care, as if he could just go and get another girl that was actually worth his time. No wonder he and Malfoy got along so well. They both had huge egos.

"So, will you accept the offer, Aurelia?" asked Daphne. Pansy was also curious to know the answer. But not really. She wanted to know but didn't. The pain was still fresh, regardless of her scheming to get back at Draco.

Pansy snapped out of her thoughts when she realized the group had stopped their yammering. It wasn't because they were all wondering what Aurelia would say.

They had reached the entrance to the dungeons and there was Draco leaning casually against the wall.

"'Bout time," he said. He had a bored expression on his face.

Pansy thought for sure he was waiting for Aurelia, to speak to her about their possible arrangement. Suffice it to say, she was rather shocked when he marched up to her, roughly grabbed her by the elbows and marched her away from the crowd. He didn't even wait for her to dismiss her cronies.

Pansy could hear the hushed whispers of the girls behind her back. She rolled her eyes. It was hard work being the queen of a bunch of gossipers. It made you the target of useless talk more often than not. And having Draco drag her around wasn't helping much either.

She shook his grip off of her when they were finally alone. He had led her to an empty broom closet. How appropriate, she thought.

"You needn't seize me like that you know," Pansy chastised. "A simple, 'I would like to talk to you' would have sufficed." She positioned herself against the wall farthest from him, which wasn't too far, considering they were in a closet.

He leaned against the opposite wall from her. "I thought you were at my every beck and call."

"I said I would be your "friend" not your slave," she retorted. "Anyways, you didn't even bother calling. You just man-handled me!"

"A lot of girls would die for that kind of opportunity."

"Not this girl. Now, I'm assuming you have something important you wanted to tell me since you dragged me into this stuffy room."

"You should feel honored. People might think we're making out in here."

"Disgusting! Why would I feel honored about being in a broom closet you've used to make out with your recent ex-girlfriend!"

"Well, to be fair, we used this closet long before that." He came closer and pressed his body against hers. "Surely your memory can't be that bad," he said, teasingly.

She shoved him off with all her might, which meant he moved maybe three inches away.

"Quit goofing off and just tell me what you need to tell me," she said, exasperated with his flirting.

He shrugged, with a smirk ever present on his face. "Wouldn't want to get too carried away of course. Well, I don't know if you heard, but my family has decided that Aurelia would make a suitable wife for me."

"Ah, yes. That had come up. But every wizarding family thinks she'd make a suitable wife." Pansy tried to wipe off any trace of jealousy that might come from her voice. "I don't suppose this is all you had to tell me, is it?"

"Well why don't you wait for me to finish? As I was saying, they've sent an offer to her, along with a few other witches they thought would also be suitable. Those whose families are in our rank and title. No doubt they'll all say yes, then I've got to choose which one I want, hearts will be broken, some will have to go with their second choice, and, well, you know the drill."

Pansy yawned and stretched, acting bored. "Yes, yes, you think you're a heart-throb. Keep talking as all of this sounds like old news."

He looked at her with slight annoyance. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" she shot back.

"Aren't you at all curious as to who I'm going to choose?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Draco! You dragged me in here to play a guessing game?!" She tried to exit the closet, but he immediately stood in her way.

"Come on Pans, take a guess!" He started laughing as he grabbed her to prevent her from escaping.

"You're demented Malfoy. I'm regretting my decision to be your friend already," she said as she tried desperately to push him aside. She didn't want to know, not yet anyways. And especially not from him. She didn't calculate for this in her plans.

"You'll never know if you don't guess," he said, trying again.

"Then I guess I'll never know."

He didn't respond and stopped trying to hold her back. She looked up and saw his amused face.

"By the way, who did you get offers from?"

"None of your business, you git!"

"That bad huh? Then I'm guessing you got one from Zabini," he said, with an almost-sour look.

"Guess all you like because I'm not telling you."

"Are you going to accept his offer?"

"What part of 'I'm not telling you' don't you understand, Malfoy?"

He scoffed. "You won't accept his offer anyways. I'm sure you got better ones," he said off-handedly. He looked away, as if he was thinking.

"Draco, have you gone mental? Weren't you listening to anything I was saying? It's none of your business!"

He turned to face her. He looked into her eyes and stared. Pansy felt chills down her back. What in the world was he doing?

"Draco?"

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Can I kiss you Pansy?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"Oh Salazar, you've gone off the deep end. I suggest you go and check yourself into St. Mungo's and maybe –"

Pansy didn't get to finish. He had placed his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to ask you again. Can I kiss you Pansy?"

She heard the seriousness in his voice, but there was also something else. But she couldn't point her finger on what it was. Desire? Longing? She didn't know. Then, slowly, almost automatically, she nodded.

He removed his hand, leaned in, and gently placed a light kiss on her lips. Memories hit Pansy like a cold breeze in the winter. She was almost filled with disappointment when he started to withdraw, but before she knew it, he forcefully slammed his lips back onto hers.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him deeper into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and shoved her against the wall. Fuck it. She thought of resisting, of pulling away, and about how this was not going according to her plan. But all she could feel was the rightness of the moment. She threw all reason to the wind.


	9. Devil Beside You

**Hello, hello dear readers! Yes, I'm back from my studies abroad! I know you've waited patiently all summer for this update and I do apologize. However, I would also like to thank you for all the new reviews! They really do keep me motivated in writing this. Such kind words that I have no choice but to keep writing more! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: the story is mine, but almost all the characters are not. I make no profit in writing this, blah, blah, blah. On with the show!**

Pansy wrenched her lips from her ex-boyfriend's and unconsciously wiped them with the back of her hand. She took a step back but their eyes were locked, neither one wanting to be the first to look away. Pansy gathered what was left of her resolve and took the initiative.

"Er. .um. . ," she stammered. What great words of intellect, she thought to herself.

Draco was leering, the one corner of his mouth pulled up in the trademark smirk. Oh, he was clearly having a field day. _Curse him!_

Well. This was just peachy, thought Pansy. Careful, masterful planning was just tossed out the door, and why? Because she couldn't resist the insufferable, stuck-up Draco Malfoy! She was quite disgusted with herself. But a little bit satisfied as well. She had forgotten the spark that was hidden in his kisses.

But what Pansy didn't know was that, and Violet could attest to this, when he kissed other girls, that spark just didn't exist. Certainly the ever-so-dull Violet never felt it. Had she stepped back and thought about it for even a minute, Violet would have found his kisses cold and selfish, without real feelings. But of course she was too enraptured to just be the girl he was actually kissing so she never thought to analyze it.

Draco had felt it as well. He always thought that that's what you felt when you kissed a girl. But he was wrong because it wasn't present when he was with Violet. And before her, there were a few random girls. None of them had delivered that sensation that Pansy did when she kissed him. Pansy was the first girl he had ever kissed, so it was only natural for him to assume that such a feeling would always persist when he kissed other girls. Wrong!

It never occurred to him that such feelings existed in those kisses because feelings for Pansy existed. He wasn't one to analyze, let alone think about, "love" and "emotions" on his spare time. He had more urgent matters to occupy his mind like what kind of snide insults he should throw at Potter, etc.

Thus, Draco Malfoy had to learn such a lesson by losing Pansy Parkinson.

His arms reached out for her but she took another step back.

"Well, Malfoy, you've succeeded in proving that you still have me. Is that what you wanted? To put me in my place and show that I still wanted you?" she demanded.

Draco was slightly startled. "Pansy, you're making assumptions," he said in a low voice. He didn't even know where to start. He had never, ever had to have conversations that went something like 'I have feelings for you'.

She huffed. "I'm not wrong. I know you well enough. You just wanted to rub it in my face about how I said I was over you, but clearly am not."

"No, that's—" Draco didn't get to finish.

"But I am you know! You caught me off-guard is all," she insisted, sticking her chin out. "I came here thinking you had something important to tell me, but it turns out you were wasting my time and playing these stupid mind games! Ugh, being your friend has absolutely no merit, you know that!" Ha! She told him!

She started for the door, but he wasn't going to let her leave it at that. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his embrace.

"You talk too much you know that, Parkinson?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but that was exactly what Draco was hoping for. Once again, he clamped his lips over hers and kissed her deeply. If there was any more resistance in Pansy's part, her actions didn't betray it. She stood there and gave as good as she got.

Pansy walked out of that closet in a drunken stupor. Drunk off of his kisses, his scent, his voice. She had pulled away from him, afraid that she had once again fallen back into that pit known as Draco Malfoy. He calmly watched her retreat and made no move of protest. Now that she thought about it, he had an odd look on his face. He looked as if he had a great big secret that no one in the world knew about or could ever hope to find out.

Intoxicating and infuriating! He must have really gone mad. That or he was just being Draco Malfoy, taking everything and anyone he wanted, and she was just reading too much into his actions.

She was thinking and recollecting, her mind so occupied that she did not see Violet, a big emotional wreck these days, running up to meet her halfway down the hall.

Pansy was disgusted at what she saw: a tear-stained face complete with ruined make-up and puffy eyes. Don't Slytherins have any pride anymore?!

"P-Pansy," hiccupped Violet, "I want to talk to you. Do you think you have a few m-m-minutes?"

Pansy wanted to punch the blubbering girl in the face. A sickening display of weakness for the entire school to see! Really, this was too much.

"Violet, I really haven't the time for this." Or the stomach for it, for that matter.

"No, p-p-please! I-I just don't know w-what to d-do about it all. Draco left me!" Fresh tears started streaming down the girl's pallid face.

"Get over it, then," Pansy said curtly. _Like_ _how you got over it_? her conscience asked.

Well, I sure as heck didn't let the whole school know how vulnerable I was, she mentally retorted.

"I-I don't know how, and when Draco dumped you, you were so strong and you never cried."

Pansy sighed. Salazar, she wasn't a charity for crying out loud. What to do, what to do, she mused. Best to just let the sop hear the harsh truth of it all.

"Listen, Violet. First of all, have some pride! You can't walk around looking like the hot mess that you are right now. Who wants to look at that! It's revolting. Second, after you fix yourself up, find another bloody man. The school's full of them in case you weren't aware, and some of them have little or no standards."

Violet looked like she was about to cry and protest, but Pansy wouldn't let her interrupt.

"If you've got to cry, at least do it away from the eyes of others. Slytherins do have a reputation. It wouldn't help if every girl Draco uses goes around looking like a heartbroken Gryffindor. And finally, accept the fact that you meant nothing to him. That way you can bloody move on."

Pansy didn't even make sure the words sunk in, for as soon as she finished her short, abrasive lecture, she started walking away.

"You're jealous 'cause he left you and got with me!" Violet said accusingly.

Pansy stopped. She slowly turned around to face the little tart. The fire in her eyes was enough to incinerate the other girl where she stood. She accused Pansy of being jealous! Of her, of all people! Oh it would have been laughable had it not been insulting at the same time!

"Violet, do not, I repeat, do NOT start something you can't possibly hope to finish. I didn't rise to where I am now because I let timid little upstarts like you talk to me in such a way," Pansy threatened dangerously.

Violet should have cowered and stopped talking right then and there, but the thought that she might have hit Pansy's sore spot emboldened her to keep going.

"And you're mad because after we broke up, he didn't come back to you!"

Pansy started laughing. It was a soft kind of laugh that eventually grew into a loud mocking one. Merlin's beard, she thought. This one was such an idiot!

Pansy's laughter only enraged the emotionally unstable girl. She came after Pansy, arms extended. Pansy, who had sobered up from her hysterical laughing at this point, merely rolled her eyes, stepped away and extended her right leg out to the side. Not only did Violet miss Pansy, but she tripped and fell flat on her back.

Pansy heaved a sigh of boredom. She stood over Violet and looked down on her.

"Violet, if I was mad right now, I'd stomp on your face 'til you finally became pretty. As it is, you've commandeered more than enough of my time. Get over him and get over yourself." Pansy was about to walk away but decided to grace the girl with one last piece of advice. "Next time, at least have the brains to remember that you are a witch, and you have a wand. Idiot."

Pansy reached the common room and was exhausted. She found her little drones cozied up by the fireplace and joined them. She flopped down on the green velvet sofa near Aurelia.

Aurelia broke the silence that had come down on them the minute Pansy stalked in the room.

"So, what did the illustrious Draco want?"

Pansy didn't reply. Instead she closed her eyes, not feigning sleep but letting them know that she was in no mood to play twenty-one questions.

They got the hint and resumed their previous conversations, but still cast furtive glances towards Pansy and each other. They were dying for gossip. It was the honey that kept the hive together. What matters if it was about the Queen Bee herself?

Daphne was descending the staircase that lead to the girls' dormitory when she caught sight of Pansy.

"Pans, your damn owl brought this letter. I think it's from your parents," said Daphne as she handed it to her friend, who by now was massaging her temples.

Pansy grabbed it and ripped it open slowly, making sure there were no prying eyes. Devastating family news was nothing but leverage around here. When she was sure no one was paying attention to her, she started scanning it.

It was her mum, with news about more marriage offers. Whoopee, thought Pansy as she scanned a list of names she hardly recognized. Then, as dramatically as Mrs. Parkinson could (that was her mum, all theatrics), she announced on the last sentence of the letter that Draco Malfoy had also sent her an offer.

Pansy had to re-read that last line. Her head was spinning. Was this his idea of a joke? But no, something like this no pureblooded Slytherin would joke about. Is this what he was trying to get at in the stuffy closet?

Pansy folded the letter and slipped it in her pocket. Merlin, she thought. This imbecile was driving her crazy! Months ago, this letter would have excited her. It would have fulfilled her dreams. But now? Now she wasn't so sure. She was still hurt dammit! She was in the midst of revenge! She hadn't even gotten the chance to witness her plans bear fruit. What in the world was going on in that mind of his?

Just then, the doors to the common room opened and in walked the devil himself. He was walking with Nott and was flanked by his two ogre bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced around the room, searching for someone. Pansy had a gut feeling he was looking for her and made it a point to stare at the rug on the floor. She felt the sudden urge to laugh. You can bet she spent her first and second years in this school trying to get Draco Malfoy to notice her. It was ironic.

Now here she was, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with him. By staring at a rug. It really was pathetic on her part. She felt his piercing gaze on her and knew there was no point. She looked up to meet his eyes.

When her eyes finally met his, he made a point to shout her name across the common room.

"Pansy!!! Catch!!" He hurled something small and silver towards her way. She easily caught the object which, upon inspection turned out to be her ring. The ring he had given her years ago. The ring she had thrown away had now been thrown back to her.

It took a lot to embarrass Pansy Parkinson, but a room full of her peers who had witnessed the scene (noting that he had used her first name and not her last) and were now intently staring at her did the trick. She felt her cheeks color and her temper rise.

She stood up and yelled at him. "Draco Malfoy, you are unbearable!"

He smirked at her and yelled right back. "Pansy Parkinson Malfoy!! It's inevitable!!"

And with that he went up to the boys' dormitory, laughing as he did.


	10. Bitterness of the Fruit

**Hellew there. Yes, I know. I have updated! I've no excuses for taking this long. I know. Also, this fic turned a year old about two months ago. Yay. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all the new reviewers! Hope you like it so far! Feel free to let me know what you think about this new chapter. Much love, Makbee.**

**Disclaimers: yeah HP characters aren't mine. This story makes no profit whatsoever. I do it for the DM/PP shippers of the world!!!**

* * *

Inevitable! Merlin's beard he had the gall to say it was inevitable!

Pansy was in bed, trying to sleep but it was no use. She was seething with fury, tossing and turning, replaying that moment over and over again in her mind. Oh, no. He wouldn't ruin her revenge. Did he think he could get her back so easily? As if she was some toy he could discard and then pick up whenever he wanted?

What was he up to? She was almost one hundred percent sure he was playing some game with her, putting her in her place. Maybe it was some masochistic thing with him. If he even harbored hopes of getting back with her now, which Pansy thought was highly unlikely, she wouldn't make it so effortless on his part.

She tried reasoning it all out in her head. Why was he acting this way?! "He must be trying to get back at me for that Blaise thing," she murmured under her breathe. But did he actually find out that she had kissed Zabini, or was he just mad at the subtle flirting?

She looked out the window by her bedpost and saw a clear night sky. The stars were like the eyes of the sky, twinkling with mischief as if to say they knew what Draco was thinking.

The sleeping sounds of her roommates were soft and muffled, because girls didn't snore. They just breathed heavier than normal sometimes.

It was giving Pansy a headache trying to unravel the thought process of the Draco Malfoy. But now, more than ever, Pansy was resolved to see her plan through.

The next day, Pansy was in a rush. She had overslept a little and so left her room looking like the veritable tornado had hit it. She was practically sprinting down the dormitory stairs when she caught sight of Draco Malfoy at the bottom of the landing. And he was engaged in a conversation with none other than Aurelia. Pansy rolled her eyes as she bolted right past them.

What a slimeball, she thought. He practically announced to everyone in their house that he was going to marry Pansy, and there he was, openly flirting with another girl. Revolting.

Yeah, she could just imagine their so-called life together as a married couple. And it looked like hell.

But Pansy's thoughts were cut short as she felt a strong hand close around her left arm and stop her short of her marathon.

"What the—" Pansy was ready to sock the imbecile.

It was Draco.

She shouldn't have been so surprised. He wheeled her around and pulled her close, so close that stray blonde hairs were tickling her forehaed. The fact that she was once again this close to him unnerved her.

"Why don't you ever try using words you smarmy bastard!" She was getting tired of all the close touching.

"You and I both know it wouldn't have worked. You would have just ignored me and kept on running," he retorted smugly.

"Ah, so you do have the mental capacity to learn from your mistakes," she said sarcastically.

Her comment seemed to have hit a point because his face scrunched up just the tiniest. It would have gone unnoticeable had it been any other girl but Pansy. Well, thought Pansy, what was that all about?

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"How 'bout walking with me to the Great Hall to get some breakfast, _friend_," he said.

"Aurelia looks like she's dying to go with you," shot Pansy.

Oh, dung, thought Pansy. That seemed to feed his ego. She watched as his face glowed with satisfaction.

"Are you jealous, Pansy? Because I was talking to her?" There went the smirk, as if on cue. Dear Salazar, I will give you my mother's precious antique teapot collection if you could just smack that smirk off his face, she thought.

"Of course not you idiot! Why would I be jealous?" she cried incredulously.

"You can admit it if you want. She is quite attractive now that I think about it," he said, his voice just above a whisper.

Her green eyes flashed with just the tiniest spark. But he met her glare with amusement in his eyes. Oh how he loved it when she was mad.

"If that's the case, then marry the damn girl," spat Pansy, in a whisper that matched his own.

"Ah, ah, ah Pans. That honor is reserved for you."

Pansy stuck her tongue out like a petulant child. "I'd be more than willing to part with such _honor_," she spat.

She saw his face banish all traces of amusement and go blank; back to the cold, hard exterior that was reserved for everyone else but Pansy. And something inside Pansy, somewhere deep down, couldn't bear it. It made her feel like a stranger to him. But she ignored it.

Instead, she mentally reminded herself about THE plan and turned her attitude the opposite direction.

"I mean, you haven't promised me a villa in Spain yet," she said flirtatiously, with a wink.

She watched the familiarity (and warmth? Can you even say that about Draco?) slowly return to his face. This acting stuff was getting harder.

He huffed and rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you five of the blasted things," he said confidently.

Pansy's eyes went wide with shock. Did he just take her seriously? "Uh, er, okay. ." More words of intellect. Wouldn'y her dear mum be proud.

But before she could even think of something better to say, Blaise came down the stairs, as if on cue. Pansy felt Draco tighten his arms around her.

"Zabini, you're up rather late," Draco said rather dryly.

Blaise responded with a yawn and a wave as he reached the bottom of the staircase. "I hardly ever attend my first class. We're almost out of this place so it matters very little if I go or not."

He eyed Pansy and observed her current predicament. Pansy willed herself from blushing. Although why she would care what Blaise thought was beyond her.

"Am I interrupting something here?"

"Not at all," said Draco as he released Pansy from his embrace but kept one arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ah, we were just on our way to grab something to –"

"We're on our way to class," said Draco. "Catch you later, Zabini."

Draco steered Pansy away from Blaise and out their common room.

"Malfoy, I thought you said you wanted to get something to eat? Why are we going to class now?"

"We're not going to class. I just didn't want Zabini tagging along with us."

"Why? I thought you two got along well enough?"

He stopped them in their tracks and gave her an annoyed look.

"Why are you so interested in whether Zabini comes with us or not?"

The question caught her off guard. She really was just curious why Draco was distancing himself from Blaise.

"No reason. I was just curious," she retorted.

"Hmph. Well don't be when it concerns Zabini."

Pansy cleared her throat.

"Draco," she said with a coy smile on her face, "are _you_ jealous?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer.

Draco's mouth opened like that of a fish. With all the dramatics he could pull, he made a disgusted face.

"Absolutely not! Of that idiot? Give me some credit. I just don't think you should be throwing yourself at him when you obviously don't deserve him."

"Who do I deserve then, Draco?"

He stared at her for a while, becoming lost in the emerald forest that was her eyes.

"The best." He felt some guilt at admitting it. Maybe for the way he discarded her. Because it made him feel as if he wasn't the best. But that's absurd. Draco Malfoy was THE best. Still, doubts echoed in his mind. _You may be the best, but are you the best FOR HER_, it taunted.

No, he thought. I'll make it up to her. I'll make her see. How could I have known the mistake I was making, he argued mentally. I'll tell her. But no. That itself was a lie. How could he admit he was wrong when he knew his pride wouldn't let him? And what's more, how could he tell her how he felt now when he had no idea how to? How do you tell a girl that you really, really do love her and that you're really, really sorry? Do Malfoys even do that?

"Draco?" Pansy scrutinized his face. It was full of concentration as if he was in the midst of an internal battle. That or fantasizing about something really perverted. Gross.

She let go suddenly, and the movement caused him to return to her presence.

Pansy felt uncomfortable. She wasn't sure exactly why, but she knew it had something to do with Draco. Just keep your eyes on the prize, she told herself. She picked up the frayed end of her scarf and started fiddling with it. She glanced up to find Draco staring at her again. But this time he seemed more aware of his surroundings and less lost in thought. She reverted her gaze back to her scarf.

Green, she thought. My scarf is green. Just like my socks. My eyes too.

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Is that my scarf?"

Pansy looked up at him, and then at the scarf.

"Uhm." She tried to remember. She flipped one end over and saw his initials stitched minutely at the corner, near the frays.

"So, it is," he said, smugly.

"Well, I didn't know that! It was still in my trunk and I was in a hurry this morning!"

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Are you sure you didn't just want to give it back? To keep something of mine?" he teased.

She felt her cheeks turn red. Of course she wouldn't do that! She wasn't desperate!

"No! I forgot! And you never asked for it back, so how was I supposed to remember!"

She unwrapped the scarf hurriedly from her neck and threw it at him. He caught it easily. Then she turned and started walking away from him.

He caught up with her and gently placed the scarf back around her neck. She tried to refuse but he placed a hand over her mouth before she could even say anything.

"No. Keep it, I insist. You'll probably catch a cold."

She merely nodded her thanks. He flashed her a small grin. A grin! Not a smirk or a pout! Pansy could have hugged him. COULD have, but she wasn't going to. He was so difficult anyways, so he didn't deserve the hug.

This time, he took her hand. He laced his fingers around hers. He looked at her face to check for signs of disgust or disapproval. He found none. Instead, it was the face of the shy girl he asked out a few years back.

Slowly, he led her down towards the Great Hall.

"You know, Pans. When we get married, you can't go around wearing ALL of my clothes."

"Malfoy, IF we ever get married, then what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine," she said, humoring him. A little.

"That doesn't sound quite right," he mused.

She started swinging their interlocked hands to and fro.

"Okay, then how about you just get me anything I want, so I won't have to wear any of your clothes. Yes, Draco?"

"Pansy, if you were my wife, that would already have been a given," he replied firmly.

Oh ho, she thought. Right in the palm of my hands. Never mind that she was enjoying their little banter. Or the fact that they were holding hands down the hall like they used to. It was all part of her plan.

She decided to push it a little more, just to see.

"And the villa?"

"Five of them. In whatever country you wanted."

"What about –"

"Pans, I would make Harry bloody Potter your maid if that's what you really wanted."

She gave him her biggest smile, and to her surprise, it was genuine.

Get a grip Pans, she thought. These are just whispered sweet nothings that will be exactly that in the end. Nothings. He'll promise you all this and still leave you, she scolded herself.

She remembered the pain, and then asked with all the spite she could muster. "And when you tire of me and leave me for another woman, will I get to keep those villas?"

Gotcha!

But her remark didn't have quite the reaction she was expecting.

Instead he grasped her hand tighter and then faced her. He matched her spite with all the seriousness he could muster. "If that ever happened, you can keep the villas. And I'll marry Weasley."

"Which Weasley?"

"Does it matter? They're all hideous."

Her mind raced frantically. What was she supposed to say to that? It was the perfect answer to the question she had meant to chastise him with. Instead, she felt like she was the one who got scolded. Gods, this snake could charm another snake.

Their trek became disconcertingly quiet.

"And if you left me Pansy, what would I get to keep?"

Pansy didn't even think about an appropriate answer. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why, a broken heart of course."

He flinched at that remark. But somehow Pansy didn't get any satisfaction from it.

"I wouldn't let you, you know. I'd chase you down and hold you tighter. You won't ever get away from me." Then as an afterthought, "Again."

Pansy swallowed a bitter pill. So this was revenge? Here she was plotting to tear his heart into pieces, while he was slowly worming his way back into hers.

But the Slytherin in her won out. She was going to see this plan out. She would come out of this intact, with all her pride.

"And children Pansy? Would you give me a son?"

She nearly broke out in tears, barely holding herself in check.

"Yes, Draco, but only if he doesn't grow up to be a smarmy bastard like you."

He rubbed her palm with his thumb, like how he used to in the past, unaware that he'd picked up the habit once more.

And Pansy felt her heart die, all over again.


	11. Tearing at the Seams

**Surprise! Didn't see this coming, did you? Enjoy! Comment and Review if you wish. It's appreciated but not mandatory. Shoutouts to all my reviewers for the love! **

**

* * *

**

She splashed the cold water on her face, for the tenth time. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she watched as droplets slid down her cheeks. And without realizing it, Pansy Parkinson let out another depressing sigh. Things were not going according to plan. At all. Make no mistake, vengeance was in her blood. It sang to her, the way it had done to countless generations of Slytherins. It permeated her skin and coursed through her veins. It drove her ambitions and chased reason out the door. But that was not the problem. The problem was Draco Malfoy.

She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him, again. He was just supposed to stupidly fall for her plan and just regret leaving her. But no. Instead he made it that much more difficult for her. Now she had to firmly clarify, to herself of all people, the goal of said machinations. She wondered, not for the first time, if there was a way to just rip out her heart so that she could continue with her scheme.

For the past two days, he was constantly beside her. He made sure she was always next to him, be it during meals or lounging around in the common room. He insisted they walk together to all their classes. And at all times when people glimpsed their togetherness, for lack of a better word, there followed inquisitive stares and hushed whispers among those who thought it worth gossiping about. His actions made it seem as if nothing ever happened between them, that it was just Pansy and Draco, going about as they've always done. But that just wasn't true. Because Pansy could feel the pain that still lingered, especially when she caught glimpses of Violet sneering and pouting among the throng of students that littered the hallways. Once in while, she even seemed to have a smug look, as if declaring to Pansy "I got to have a turn with him".

"I want him to suffer what he made me suffer," she said to the girl who was staring back at her in the mirror.

Of course, she had been repeating that mantra over and over since she walked in to the bathroom. It still did not give her the steadfast determination she currently sought. At least she made sure to lock the door. Couldn't risk being caught in such a weak and vulnerable state, now could she?

She lightly slapped her face with her hands to bring some color, or what little of it she had, back into her face. "You can do this," she assured herself. "Just think about him and Violet." Yes. That was quite the motivator. Draco, holding Violet the way he held her, kissing Violet the way he used to kiss her. Such thoughts numbed and doused whatever small burning desire had been re-kindled for him, because it meant that whatever she and Draco had, it was nothing special. He easily found that he could do it with another girl.

She straightened out her sweater and ran a hand through her hair, finally feeling the strength she desperately needed to continue the course she'd undertaken. "Well, the show must go on."

Stepping out into the corridor, she cautiously looked to her left and right. She was on the lookout for Draco, trying to avoid him at the moment, lest she cave in to her desires and abandon her well-laid plans. But he was no where in sight and she exhaled a breath she did not even know she was holding. She started down the hallway, before running into, literally, Blaise, who had just rounded the corner.

"Hey, stranger," he rasped, his deep and husky voice. He took advantage of their collision and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed in response.

"Hey, yourself," she retorted. "Where are you headed?" She struggled to loosen from his grip, but only half-heartedly. All girls love attention and Pansy was no different.

He finally broke his hold, only to throw an arm over her shoulder. "We were just about to go for a walk," he stated simply.

"Oh, yes, that's right," said Pansy, playing along. Hell, it's not like she had anything planned. Aside from avoiding Draco. Anyways, it was just what she needed to lighten her dreary mood: fresh air to clear her troubled mind.

"So, Pansy," started Blaise, the minute they were outside. "Would it be pointless of me to ask if it's too late to send your parents an offer?"

Pansy stopped mid-stride. She looked up at Blaise, hoping to find a mischievous expression on his face. Alas, she was greeted with a sober look that spoke nothing of banter.

"I, uh,. . ." She really did have a knack for being speechless. She could just picture her great-aunt Peony lecturing her on the importance of always saying the right words, with her mum in the background nodding in agreement. It made her shiver. Or maybe it was the dreadful chill of the early evening that did that; she couldn't tell.

For a brief moment, she entertained the notion of being Mrs. Blaise Zabini. In her mind, it seemed like a fair choice, but her heart was screaming at the wrongness of it all. No, it was just off. He didn't fit somehow.

He looked at her, waiting for a reply. Pansy cleared her throat. She had a plan for awkward conversations like this: play it off as some kind of joke, and make light of the situation. Ha, take that, great-aunt Peony!

She forced a fake laugh. "Zabini, it's out of character for you to jest so." She was already giving herself mental congratulations for diffusing the situation.

"It is, isn't it? That's why I was serious in my inquiry."

"Oh." Damn.

Still, he waited. Why were all of her plans doomed to fail, she wondered.

"Zabini, we're friends," she began.

"I know. That's why I'm asking. It occurred to me that marriage would be more bearable if I was with a woman I could actually tolerate on a daily basis." Yes, what self-respecting Slytherin didn't want to get married? How else to keep the blood pure, after all.

She smirked. "Oh? So you 'tolerate' me, do you? Such flattery!" She tried to shove him, as if insulted.

"Witty girl, you know what I meant. Most of those other girls are either trollops or hideous." Other girls, of course, only referred to the ones in their house.

"Some of those trollops are my drones," said Pansy, but not in an indignant manner. Their reputation preceded them and she wasn't about to rectify any wrong assumptions or generalizations. They brought in upon themselves.

"You have horrible taste, then, in the company you keep."

"Huh. That explains why I'm meandering around out here with you," she said.

His head dipped into a small bow, acknowledging her victory in their little verbal spar, the corner of his mouth turned up into a quasi-smile. They walked on the small garden path in continued silence for a few moments.

"I understand if you've already replied to Malfoy's."

The statement shocked Pansy. "You know about his offer?"

"Pansy, our entire house knows. He made a debacle of it in the common rooms, or has it slipped your mind?"

She scoffed. "I wouldn't accept that offer, even if it was the only one I'd received," she fumed with conviction.

"Is that right? Because clearly, he thinks otherwise. He still acts as if you bear the stamp of his name all over you. I haven't wished to be in his presence the past few days, in light of his recent attitude towards me. It's quite childish and below me to acknowledge his tantrums."

"Never you mind about him," she huffed. "I can't tell you if I'll say yes to anyone else's or not, but I also can't stop you from sending your own."

He nodded in response.

"Although, I can't, won't, promise anything. Understand?"

"I wasn't expecting any kind of Hufflepuff treatment, if that's what you mean."

"Rightly so. Besides, I'm willing to venture that there are other fine, established young women that are on your list," she teased.

"Ah, well. It stands to reason that a secondary option should always be considered. We're not all as desirable as Malfoy over there."

She was about to plead with him to stop mentioning that name when the last bit of his comment registered in her head. She quickly turned in the direction he was facing and was horrified to see Draco in the distance. He was walking towards them with determination, surely having already spotted her with Blaise.

"Zabini, I'm going to require a favor," she said with urgency. "And you're not allowed to refuse."

"You want me to disappear?" he guessed.

"With a quickness. I'd rather not have you involved in what I believe will be an argument. I think I can handle this one on my own."

"Just as long as you know I normally wouldn't run away from a confrontation, not even with Malfoy," he said in a steady voice.

"Noted. Now go," she hissed. She didn't even turn to watch Blaise walk away. She kept her eyes on her former love and she couldn't help but snicker. Salazar, he was so easy to read. His long, stiff strides and clenched fists portrayed the anger and jealousy that his face did not. No, his face was the epitome of calm. As Pansy patiently waited for his imminent arrival, she decided she would let him have the first words.

He stopped abruptly in front of her, not too far from her reach but not close either.

"That was Zabini." He crossed his arms and cast her an accusing glare.

"Well, I'm glad we have that all cleared up! And here I thought it was Wolf."

"You are an infuriating woman! Are you trying to make me mad?"

She was about to answer him with another smart remark, but chose silence instead. She studied his appearance. Something was just not right. Ah, there it was. She stepped closer to him and reached for his collar.

"Darling, lower your voice or Hagrid might decide to investigate," she scolded as she fixed his errant tie. Surprisingly, he held still and allowed her to do so. "Better. Now, what are you mad about exactly?"

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're mad because I was out here with a guy, whom we've established was Blaise."

"I don't find your sarcasm amusing in the least," he said in a low voice.

She really needed to bring this argument to a close. She could not have him mad at her. That went in the complete opposite direction of what her plans required. She opted for the truth. After seven years of being in Slytherin, she decided she was tired of weaving elaborate lies and was exhausted of the half-truths. She didn't want to tell any more of them, well, any more than was necessary.

"He was asking me about sending a possible offer," she told him. Hm, that probably will make him more mad, she thought. She should have gone with a lie! Curse her stupid Gryffindor moment.

And just as she predicted, he became livid.

Running one of his hands through his white-blond hair, he went on a tirade. "And you told him there was no need, right? You rejected the possibility? I should maim that stupid git for even talking to you. I've warned them all before to never even look at you for more than five seconds!" He was practically restraining himself from shouting.

Now would be a good time to lie, she told herself. Somehow, though, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I've heard about that. I always wondered why no boy would look me in the eye, then. It made me a little insecure, did you know that?"

He crossed his arms against his chest. "Ridiculous. I wouldn't date an ugly girl."

"You dated Violet." The words were out of her mouth before she even knew it. Well fuck. It was true.

"I didn't date the girl," he protested.

"Yes, that's right. You just fooled around with her. That's much better." Now Pansy was starting to get angry. This 'conversation' was getting way out of hand. She made another mental note to herself: if you know you should lie, just do it!

"Is that what this Zabini thing is about? You're using him to punish me in some sick way?" he asked incredulously.

No, she thought. Not with Zabini. But everything else, yes. She suddenly felt ill.

"I. . ." She wanted to speak, hoping no frustrated tears would follow, but she didn't trust herself enough. After what she thought was an eternity, though really seconds, she tried again, this time taking a deep breath before doing so. "No." It came out strong and steady. Much better.

She looked up at him and realized that even distressed, he looked so devilishly handsome. She sighed and tore her eyes away from his face. "I can't marry Zabini. I told him we were just friends." There. It wasn't a lie. Half-truth, maybe. Omitting parts, most definitely.

"Good," was his only reply. But, stealing a glance at him, she saw in the depths of his gray eyes the relief that washed over him. She suddenly felt the need to not be there, to be away from him, as far away as possible before all her resolve crumbled. It was all caving in on her. Why couldn't he have loved her enough to have never left her? Then she would never, never have been in this damned position. She felt herself suffocating in his presence.

He noticed her paled face and shallow breathing. Instinctively, he reached out and cupped her face. "Pans, are you sick?" His thumb gently caressed the side of her face. "I can't believe that nitwit Zabini kept you out here in this weather," he grumbled, pulling off his own sweater and wrapping it around her shoulders.

She shook her head. "I'm not sick. I just feel . . .hungry, is all. Didn't really have time to grab some supper." Alright, those were lies.

" . . . And he made you skip a meal; he's got some nerve," Draco continued. She was so tempted to laugh after that last comment. And just like that, she could breathe again. He went from unbearable to endearing.

"Draco," she said, trying to get his attention. "Darling, you're rambling, I'm afraid."

"Hm? Oh. Well, I don't like how Zabini is constantly hounding you, like some kind of vulture."

She cast him an amused look before sticking her chin out. "In case you've completely overlooked it, or have suddenly gone blind, I'm quite a catch."

"Glad to see your ego is alive and well," he replied.

No thanks to you, she thought. She was going to say it out loud, but stopped at the last second. What was the point? It was not in her interest to push him away, not at the moment. She had by now decided the exact moment she was going to take her revenge and it required his complete devotion to her for the next few days.

"Let's go inside. I don't think I can stand this chill any longer," she told him.

He took her hand and gently pulled her closer to him. She made no efforts to stop him. They walked into the castle and up to their common room in complete silence, but not an uncomfortable one. She sat herself up on her favorite sofa, leaning her head back. She was mentally exhausted. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes. He had laid down and settled his head on her lap. It was a familiar habit. A lot of those were turning up these days she noticed. Pansy lifted her hand only to start running it through his hair. She had to admit, even if only to herself, how she missed the feel of it in her fingers. She studied his face, with his half-closed eyes succumbing to the relaxing spell of the motion. The old Pansy would have just screamed in delight at the honor of being in such close proximity to him, would have felt herself the luckiest girl in the world. But those days were long gone; shattered by the only boy she'd ever really loved.

She could feel the stares and stolen glances being cast upon them. Let them talk; let them speculate. She was counting on all of it to make his humiliation even more damning than what she had planned.

All she had left was her pride. Yet, her heart seemed to protest otherwise.


	12. Show's Over, Say Goodbye

**Hello, readers. You've waited patiently so here it is. Sound the trumpets! The next installment of my story is up. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed it. I'm blushing over here! I really just wanted to succeed in writing a mediocre, if not average, story starring our favorite Slytherins. My highest hope actually was that I would not get flamed too badly for my poor writing. I never thought people would actually think it was quite good. So, you can only understand why I give sincere thanks to all of you! - Makbee**

**

* * *

**

Pansy sat on an old oak desk in a currently abandoned classroom. It was located somewhere high up in a tower of the old castle and thus the wind howled louder and madder than she had ever heard it, as if the gods above were furious with the world. She gazed at the cobwebs that occupied the ceiling of the room, trying to distract her mind from thinking about the contents of the letter she was holding.

It was from her dear mother, reprimanding her for not answering Draco's proposal and demanding to know what she could be doing that was possibly more important than securing her future. She had rolled her eyes when she read that line. Honestly, she felt bad for Draco if they ever were to get hitched (fat chance!). He would have a hell of a time with his mother-in-law. But then again, she would probably fawn over him the way she did with the golden statues she kept on the mantle.

At last, the old creaky door opened and she turned her attention to the two girls who walked in. Pansy quickly shoved the letter in her robe before they could see it.

"Parkinson, we're here. What's with the secret huddle?" asked Daphne.

Millicent said nothing. Instead she opted to lean against the wall facing Pansy.

"What are they saying about us?"

"About who? You and Malfoy?"

"No, you idiot, about Dumbledore. Of course about me and Draco!" Pansy snapped.

Daphne, used to the verbal abuse, rolled her eyes. "The whole house gossips about you two constantly. But the consensus seems to be that you two have reconciled and that any day now, you'll accept his proposal."

Pansy nodded her head. Good, at least that was going the way she wanted it to. Being a mastermind of a devious plot was difficult sometimes.

"You're not going to, though." It was Millicent who spoke up. Daphne gave Pansy an inquiring look.

"I told you from day one, Daphne, that I wanted him to suffer." Pansy sniffed. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Daphne in the face. "I wanted him jealous, to want me again, all so that I could destroy him and his wretched ego." She had said it with such hate and conviction that the other two girls were baffled. Her actions whenever she was around Draco did not seem like it was forced at all. So this hate-confession somewhat shocked them.

"Well, you're acting is commendable then, Pans," piped Daphne. "You honestly had me forgetting that you despised him so." Millicent only nodded in agreement.

Pansy let out a chuckle. "Heh. It wasn't easy, I'll admit. Being near that toad was unbearable." Half-lie! It was unbearable in that she could not stop those stupid feelings from coming to the forefront sometimes. But they didn't need to know such damning details.

"So you have no feelings for him left, whatsoever?" asked Millicent, dubious to her display of venom against the Malfoy heir.

"None," she replied as cold as she could.

"Alright then, that's that," Daphne said, crossing her arms. "What do you want us to do?"

"I need to you to keep feeding the fire, of course. Spread it to our house that I'm finally going to answer Draco's proposal tonight in the common room. Make it sound like you want it kept secret, that way it's guaranteed that it won't."

"You're going to reject him?" asked Millicent. "In front of every Slytherin who comes along to watch?"

"Which is our entire house," reasoned Daphne.

Pansy cast an evil sneer their way. "A fitting scandal for our last week of school, no?"

"You always did like taking center stage," sighed Daphne. "Did you know that he's so sure you're going to say yes that he never bothered to send any other girl a proposal? Such an ego! I mean, he is Draco Malfoy so you can't fault him for it but I never thought you of all people would be the one to turn him down."

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned," quoted Millicent.

"How did you find that out, Greengrass?"

But Daphne only smiled. She had her secrets too. And one of them was that Theodore had confided in her the juicy tidbit while they were alone in her room. It was a casual remark but she had filed it in her head as important information.

"Well, then. Go. You know what to do." She dismissed them like she was born to be the queen of everything; she had done it a million times before, and they obeyed her willing and eagerly, just like they had done a million times before.

Draco was in his room, searching for a book he had borrowed from Theodore, who was currently demanding Draco return it lest he forgot about it after graduation. He honestly did not even remember ever wanting to borrow anything, least of all a book. But Theodore had insisted that he did and that he at least take the time to look. He only obliged because Theodore was one to bother you until he got what he wanted.

He opened one of the drawers in his desk and found a picture. It was of Pansy, who was sleeping on one of the tables in the library. She had dozed off when they were studying for a Charms exam one year. The photo had her breathing in and out deeply, with her hand twitching occasionally. Not that she knew he had taken a photo of her. She was somewhat self-conscious about what she looked like asleep. He personally found her mesmerizing. He stared at it for a few more seconds before placing the picture back. In the process of doing so, he found another trinket. It was a green ribbon that he knew all too well. Pansy had taken to wearing it around their fourth year. She often left one or two lying around in his room when she spent the night. He shook his head at the memories. He knew deep down that he did not want her to have anything like what they had with any other man. He gently shut the drawer and resumed his search.

He was in the middle of emptying out his trunk when he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly abandoned his search and opened it, only to find Goyle standing stupidly in the doorway.

"What is it, you imbecile?"

"Heard something from a few of the girls. Thought you should know."

Draco gave him a disbelieving look. "When have you ever been in the presence of girls, Goyle?"

The husky boy just shrugged. "I was on my way to the Great Hall and I heard them talk about stuff," he replied.

"Well, what is it?" Draco really had very little patience at the moment. That damn Nott would probably hound him until he found the stupid book. If it even existed.

"They said Pansy is going to say yes to you tonight. Said she was going to be looking for you in the common room later on," he offered.

Draco's face retained the same cold, unfeeling look he almost always had. Underneath that marble exterior however, he was elated. She sure had taken her sweet time about it. Imagine, making THE Draco Malfoy wait this long for a response. That girl was really something. But as much as he was annoyed that it took her that long, he was also relieved. A part of him thought that she was surely going to reject him. But it was a very small part. Certainly he was irked by her constant lavishing of affections on Zabini, but he knew that he would win out in the end.

He nodded his head to Goyle, who took that as his cue to scram. Draco shut the door and finally allowed himself to smirk in satisfaction. All thoughts of finding Nott's book went out the door, as he prepared to make himself look presentable for the evening.

Meanwhile, Pansy was up in her own room, pacing back and forth. This was it. There was no going back. This is what she wanted, right? All that planning and acting cumulated to this one finale. She was nervous. She could not believe that she was actually about to do what no Slytherin girl would ever think to do: reject Draco as her husband. Yes, it was serious.

But what would she do after? Who would she accept, instead? She was already thinking that far ahead. She wasn't a smart-because-I-study-so-much kind of girl like Granger, but she was still clever. She knew her plans needed to extend further than revenge; she had to know how to respond to the consequences of tonight's actions. She could always look through the list of suitors again and find out which one was attractive AND rich and go with him. That was the option she favored the most at this point. But what really mattered now was the task at hand. "No turning back now," she said to herself. Pansy braced herself and steeled her nerves for the show to come.

She found him in the common room, rooted by the fireplace. He was lost in thought, she could tell, as he twirled the silver snake emblem hanging from the chain around his neck. Loose strands of his fine blonde hair lightly brushed his face, moved to life by the ever-present draft of the underground room. He was surrounded by their peers, but alone at the same time. They hovered just outside his presence, not daring to be within fifteen feet from him. Instead they were milling about and pretending they had business in the common room, chatting with others. But she knew they were there to witness what they thought would be her acceptance.

She ignored the incessant chatter that had noticeably lowered in volume and approached him without a lot of pomp. She stood in front of him yet he seemed oblivious to her presence, still lost in thought. She made no noise. He would notice her soon enough. And he did.

He was caught up in his emotions for her. Not that anyone would get him to admit it. Rather, he would have lied and said he was exhausted from searching for Nott's imaginary book. But he snapped out of his trance when he sensed her. His eyes quickly found hers and one corner of his mouth formed what she could only describe as the beginnings of a genuine smile. Too bad, she thought. He would have nothing to smile about after this.

He cleared his throat, as if signaling to everyone that they were ready for an audience. The crowd never stopped talking, but that should not surprise anyone as they were Slytherins. Instead, voices dropped to hushed whispers and low-toned conversation; everyone was acting like they didn't care but still wanted to hear what would be said.

"Pansy." That was all he said as he took her hand. An eternity of silence immediately followed.

Make it good, she thought. She let images of Draco kissing Violet, of herself crying over him flood her mind. She found her hate and need for vengeance.

"No." She had said it so softly that at first no one really heard her, except for Draco. She felt his hands grow cold.

She tried again. "I won't have you, Malfoy." She snatched her hand away from his. "You don't deserve me, and I sure as Salazar don't deserve someone as despicable as you." Now the room went deathly quiet. He was in such shock that he said nor did absolutely nothing but remain standing still.

As uncaring and cold as he made his expression out to be, she nevertheless saw the hurt in his eyes, all the confusion. Well, there it was: revenge. Already the whispering around her returned. Pansy couldn't breathe. She felt the tears start to form in her eyes and she did not even know why! It was so bittersweet. The room started to spin and she knew the look on his face would somehow haunt her forever. Pansy did the first thing that sprang to her mind: run!

And run she did. She ran past the talking dimwits that had formed a circle around them and past the doors of the room. She ran up stairwells, down hallways, and up even more stairs. She did not stop until her lungs ached and not until she was sure she was lost. Finally, out of breath, she placed her back along the cool stone walls of the castle and allowed herself to slide down into a sitting position. She wanted to laugh at it all. It was ridiculous. She knew for a fact that she would have hated herself for not going through with it, but she was also mad at herself for doing what she did.

"Ugh. No, this is my triumph," she said to no one but herself. "I won't have these stupid guilty feelings." She brushed the errant tears that had managed to escape. She inhaled deeply, before pronouncing in a soft voice, "I win."


	13. Encore

**Oh, my dear and faithful readers. I have no words of apology that could ever make it up to you for my lack of updates. I can only assure you that I will finish this story, as well as Tangled Web. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter of Woman Scorned. Thank you for your dedication and your patience. **

She became unaware of the passage of time as she just sat there on the cool stone floor, her mind drifting amidst a sea of conflicting thoughts and emotions. She was proud of, and disgusted at, herself.

She had finally accomplished her goal: to humiliate Draco, to make him suffer as she had when he had so unceremoniously left her. She remembered now how she had cried, in a cellar of all places, over the love he had so carelessly thrown away, and all for a casual fling with that cow, Violet. His past wrongs justified her actions, she reasoned. He had it coming and should not have been surprised at such retaliation. A Slytherin always returns an injury; an eye for an eye.

And yet, there was something akin to remorse about it all. And that was why she was disgusted with herself. Surely she had no reason for such a feeling, however a small, lingering morsel of regret it might be. But she felt her eyes start to sting once again, hinting at the next string of tears that would streak down her face. Pathetic that she would even allow it.

She released a long, heavy sigh. Those had become so frequent the past few days. For the first time since she ended up at her current location, she took a glance around. She had not cared to where she ran, so long as she got away from the chaos that she had created, and damn her if she did not succeed for she really had no clue as to where she was.

"Oh, well, of course," she muttered. "It figures I'd actually get lost." To her left was a long, dark hallway. The paintings and tapestries had long been abandoned by the prominent figures that occupied them during the day. On her right was the stairway she could only assume she came from. Well, that's a start, she thought. The hard part was forcing herself to actually want to go back. But she decided it was the best course of action lest she be caught by a professor, or worse, the Bloody Baron, crying and moping alone in the dark.

She came to the bottom, and nearly screamed out in fright as a large looming figure nearly knocked her over.

"Parkinson, it's me," the figure whispered fiercely, arms reaching out to Pansy. It was Bulstrode. Pansy tried to calm her nerves.

"What are you doing! I'm surprised I didn't die of fright!" Pansy reprimanded, in a low voice.

"I waited for you to come back. When everyone else left the common room to go to bed, you still hadn't returned." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ground, slightly ashamed to admit such emotions of friendship as being worried. Pansy, however, was grateful, even if she couldn't voice it out loud.

"Idiot. Of course I would wait until everyone left to come back," Pansy said. "Is . . everyone gone?"

"Hm. There was a long silence after you left. No one wanted to look at Malfoy. No one even talked. They hovered and just slowly kind of left. He was one of the last ones to go up. Him and Crabbe and Goyle."

"I see."

"He just went right back to his seat and stared at the fire. Didn't pay anyone any kind of attention. It seemed like your rejection never even happened, the way he was going on."

Pansy knew that reaction. It wasn't brooding as the unacquainted individual may conclude from observation. Nor was it indifference. It was the quiet anger, the vengeance-plotting sort. Well, at least that was a good sign. Normal, spiteful Malfoy she could deal with. It also meant her plan worked if he wanted to get back at her, which in turn made it easy to forget that she ever regretted getting back at him. Very convenient.

"Parkinson, you should wipe your face. You have eyeliner running across your cheeks."

Pansy felt slightly embarrassed and quickly took a swipe at her face with the sleeve of her shirt. "How can you even see that! We're practically in the dark!"

"Th' moon is shining. And your face is really pale." Millicent cast her an inquisitive glance. "You cried."

Stupid Bulstrode and her accusations, Pansy thought. "Tears of frustration, I assure you. I had. . . gotten lost for a few minutes."

"That lie only proves what a fool you are, especially if I don't believe a word of it," mumbled Millicent. "You would never cry over something so stupid."

Pansy threw her arms up in the air. She didn't even know why she had bothered to lie about it. Millicent, despite her lumbering figure, was actually very sharp and quick-witted. And very perceptive. "Alright fine. I may have been angry at myself. Angry because I should have felt triumphant, you know? But instead I felt. . . bad. I don't understand how that can be though, because he deserved it!"

"Parkinson, why don't you just do yourself a favor and admit that you love him. Still."

Pansy stopped dead in her tracks. "No, you meant to say 'did love him', right? Because I certainly don't love him anymore." Oh, she really was a liar these days it seemed. And getting worse at it as the days went by. Damn, Bulstrode was right. Again.

Millicent rolled her eyes and snorted. "Does that help you sleep at night, then? Lying to yourself smooth out your conscience okay? Ha! I bet not. You obviously love him if you feel bad about what you did. How stupid can you be, Parkinson!"

Pansy was taken aback at her use of language. When had she gained a backbone? To call Pansy an idiot was to commit reputation suicide! And to deliver such a speech with a condescending attitude! Impudence! It must be because it was a mere two days until graduation. Good for you, Bulstrode, she thought.

"I didn't expect it to be difficult, honestly. I made a plan and I wanted to see it through. It's not hard, as I'm sure you are aware, for a Slytherin to pursue revenge." She laughed. "I would just close my eyes and picture him slobbering all over that Violet girl. I remembered that I loved him, and how much I loved him, and how in the end, it meant nothing to him."

"A fine motivation for vengeance, to be sure," said Millicent.

Pansy nodded her head. "Yes, but then, whenever he was around, the hatred would subside, slightly at first. It felt as if we were carrying on as we had before. As if he had never stomped on my heart. And then it came to a point where the hatred was consumed by how I still felt for him. I didn't figure for it in my plans, really. I thought that the hate I felt would be enough."

Silence took over their conversation until at last Pansy turned and looked at her companion. "I still love him," she admitted at last.

Millicent nodded and offered knowing smirk. "I know. But it is a pity that you do. People in our position, of our kind and of our house, we're rarely given a chance at such a luxury as to actually love someone. It's rare because it is the first thing that must be forfeited when trying to preserve the purity of the bloodline. I also think it confuses the hell out of all of us, who are so unfamiliar with it."

"He broke my heart, Bulstrode."

"Yes. And I'm quite certain you just broke his."

Pansy shook her head. "You give him too much credit. You assume he still loves me as well. I had originally hoped I could make him love me again so as to break his heart. But I'm afraid such a plan was doomed to fail if he never loved me in the first place. I may have wounded his pride, caused him to regret ever leaving me, and maybe slightly embarrassed him, in which case I may call my plan a success. But there's no chance I broke his heart."

"Honestly, Parkinson, I'm starting to question your intelligence. Or at least your common sense. Make a left at this corner."

"The bloody hell are you talking about?" Pansy turned as per the instructions, finding herself in a very familiar corridor.

"Why would Malfoy pursue you to be his friend again, and then seek to have you be his wife?"

"Because he needs me in his life, as something constant, as something he is familiar with, the closest thing he has to a true friend. He admitted this much to me already, you know."

"But no Slytherin needs that! We are an independent brood. We keep others around for our own benefit, sure. But we don't need them to function, the way Potter does. You and I know that our parents brought us up to handle problems on our own, to keep our emotions in check, to keep our own matters private from everyone else lest it be used to our disadvantage. These are all things we learned when we were mere blubbering toddlers!"

"Get to the point because I believe we're almost back," retorted an impatient Pansy. She had a inkling of where Millicent was going, and she was not liking what seemed to be the inevitable conclusion of her tirade. Egads, it was a shame, really, that Bulstrode never talked this much with anyone else. She wondered if there was any other person in the entire school that was aware of the keen, sharp-minded girl that lay beneath the trollish exterior.

"You know my point. He could have chosen not to have you in his life, even as a 'friend'. Slytherins don't need friends. He could have chosen any girl to be his wife and without a doubt received her acceptance in an instant. But he still chose to send you an offer, knowing there was a slight possibility of being rejected. Why would he do that to himself if he did not love you still?"

Pansy did not answer. She did not want to, because she also realized what a complete idiot she was. She had to admit that she knew all along why it had been difficult to extract her revenge, that her feelings for Draco were never quite extinguished. Yet, she had been spurned by him, and the Slytherin in her would not let matters rest at that: regardless of her love for him, her pride would not settle for anything less than retribution.

But what she overlooked was the possibility that he also never stopped loving her. That was the wrench that skewed all her scheming and plotting.

They finally reached their common room. Both girls crept in silently, thankful that they had not been caught on their trek back. Pansy immediately headed for the vacated sofa.

"Will you not come up?" asked Millicent. "It's very late."

"No, I have a feeling I would not be able to sleep anyways. I'd like to just sit here for a bit. Go ahead."

Millicent headed up to her room without another word or glance at Pansy, having already said everything she wanted to say, and just being too tired to further deal with Pansy's ignorance of Draco's feelings. She did not consider herself smart, but had always had a penchant of observing everyone around her. She thought it a disadvantage, for despite being a cunning, ruthless house, Slytherins all mostly seemed ignorant when it came to basic emotions that did not involve hate, greed, and vengeance. Ah, well, what was it to her? She would look to her own future. Luck to everyone else.

Pansy relit the fire and settled down on the green velvet upholstery. She sat unmoving for a few minutes, staring at the flames that had mesmerized Draco earlier. The entire house seemed to be fast asleep, as not a single sound could be heard, aside from the occasional popping of the fire. Despite all the thoughts in her head, Pansy felt herself unwind. Her eyelids slowly began to lower, when suddenly a familiar voice bolted her upright.

"You know, Bulstrode is smarter than she lets on."

Her eyes reluctantly settled to the source of the familiar voice. And there he was, sitting on the high-backed chair on the opposite side, grey eyes intently piercing through her own green ones. She should have felt awkward or even surprised at his presence, let alone his comment. What had he heard? When did he get there? Hadn't Bulstrode mentioned he retired hours ago? Oh, but she was so exhausted. This whole day had felt like it was not about anything or anyone else but him. Salazar, a girl can't catch a break!

She sighed. There she went, sighing again, she thought. Didn't her mother have some rule about excessive sighing? Oh, to hades with those rules, anyhow.

She didn't want to deal with him anymore tonight. She slowly rose and decided she was going to bed. What was there left to say between them, really? Bulstrode was right. She understood the need for revenge, but love? Love was too complicated a concept for any of them to deal with; it was better to just walk away from it all. She had barely placed her foot on the first step of the stairway when he spoke again. It was a low, hoarse whisper.

"This is where we leave it, I suppose," he murmured.

She didn't turn around, but she didn't take another foot forward, either. "Was it the ending you thought it would be?"

He did not speak right away, as if he really gave thought to his response. "No. I thought it'd be us, together."

"Hm. A bit difficult when you scorn a woman's love, you know."

"I never admitted to being an expert in the field. Perhaps treachery or spite, but never love."

She bowed her head. So, it was in fact, love. Damn, they really sucked at this. "Neither of us had any business in harboring such emotions anyways. All we know how to do is hurt people, and each other."

"You're worse. At least I was trying to be honest with you and myself in what I did. I felt that you deserved that. My doubts motivated me to pursue others. But you, you deceived me."

She turned to face him, so that her eyes would meet his. "And I succeeded," she said, with a triumphant smile. Salazar, let this all end tonight, she thought. I am so tired of it all, and of us. "Did it hurt?" she asked haughtily. "Let that be a lesson to you, then, and may you remember it forever."

He quickly stood up, never breaking his gaze from hers. "We need not cross paths after tonight, Parkinson," he sneered. "In the event that we do, I suggest we take it upon ourselves to ignore each other's presence. Or existence."

She let out a soft laugh and gave him a mocking curtsey. "I should rather like that, indeed." She turned away and proceeded up the stairs to her room. It was over, she thought. They were over. The realization of it was slowly bearing down on her as she climbed those bloody stairs. But she felt so hollow, and her heart seemed as heavy as a ton of bricks.


End file.
